Rising Sun
by stormdog11
Summary: Nessie's pregnant. How will Edward react? How will Sam react? The voltouri are coming too. What if they won't give up Nessie? Happens they fight? Will everything change? Or will it shatter? Sequel to Full Moon, read first. Read and review.
1. Preface

**Once again. I like to tell who I dedicate this was hard to make this preface because someone wasn't going to wake up so I had to think. this took me about an hour to write. It was hard work. **

**If you guys want to know this is the sequel to Full Moon. And right now I am in the process of editing Full Moon.  
**

_**Now I dedicate this to five people. I dedicate this to Stephanie Meyer for making the series. **_

_**I dedicate this to my boyfriend Seth and my sister Kylie which they encouraged me to write and helped me through many problems. I say my sister is like Melisa and Susie in her. I say Seth my boyfriend is like Jake, Quil, and Seth. **_

_**I also dedicate this to most of all Candi Marie Cullen. She encouraged me to write more and more. She told me to make a sequel. I also like to say gracattack did the same. They are the two most that inspired me. Thank-you for staying through all this. **_

**Now here is the story you been awaiting for.

* * *

**__

**Rising Sun**

Preface

Maybe the world shall burn into parts of pieces. It shall shatter. Thee would watch it burn. Everyone would die, and dead would rise from the dead. Maybe it will all turn into dust and vanish. Nothing can stop, maybe till the sun rises over the trees and shine the brightest.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think of the preface **

**so review **


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reviews. **

**sorry for the long wait.

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Jacob's Pov~

"Oh my god." The only words I could let out. "So Melisa knows this whole vampire and werewolf thing. Anyway who the hell is Melisa? Both of you are going to die." I said. This couldn't be happening.

First there is a vampire on loose. Second there is a human girl who will die. Thirdly there is my girlfriend who is pregnant who will die. Fourthly two and three won't happen. Does Edward know about this? Probably no.

I am dead. Edward is going to kill me, and Sam will kill me because I will have to take care of a child. Everything was crazy. How could this be happening now? Does someone hate us right now up there?

Just cool down Jake. "This Melisa girl is Angela's daughter. Melisa is my best friend just like Susie." Answered Nessie. "I don't know if both of us are going to die it is just still a possibility." That makes me feel better Nessie, so much better.

Then I realize I said those words out loud. "You freaking out like a lost puppy. What the hell is the matter with you?" Nessie says.

"Okay Sam will be mad because I will have to take care of a child. Your father will kill me. You and this Melisa girl are going to die. You are pregnant." I said. "How can we not be freaking out?"

She just shrugs. "I'm going home and tell the pack, for me. So they won't find out in a different way. It will be by me. Then they may really want to kill you." I just stare at Nessie.

"Bye." I whisper in her ear and lightly kiss her on the lips.

Nessie's Pov~

As soon as I got in my car I drove home as slow as I could.

I was going to tell my Father and Mother right now. It wasn't a choice if I should or not. It was not a life style choice. Like Jake had to be a werewolf.

Carlisle said he wouldn't tell my parents or family. He said it was my job. It was my job too. Even know I hated it to be my job. I walked in the doors to my house. I hesitate to say words.

"Mom, Dad, can we talk?" I hesitate to say. Tears flowed down my face.

Jacob's Pov~

God, now I have to pretty much tell my brothers. I decide to call Seth. "Hey Jake," He said right after the second ring. "So why did you do it?" He was asking about Nessie.

"Don't have time to explain. We are having a meeting and we have to tell everyone something. You like to do the talking. Then I sneak away before Sam can kill me." I say while Seth laughs.

"Maybe." He says. "I will call them to the woods together. Kay?" Seth says. I say yeah whatever.

Now this was going to be the hard part.

* * *

**Now when I think of reviews. **

**I don't want to be just a write for reviews. **

**I just want to be a write. **

**but anyway please review.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**now here is chapter 2 **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Nessie's Pov~

"What is the matter? Did Jacob break up with you? Did he cheat on you?" Dad blurted out questions at me. I didn't answer. "Nessie, what the hell is the matter?" He asked.

"Mom, and Dad, I'm sorry." I say. "I'm pregnant." I just say the words.

Mom was just had a straight face. Dad was angry. "What the hell did that damn mutt do to my daughter?" He roared. "I and he are having a talk right now." He said. Then he began grabbing something from the kitchen.

Seth's Pov~

I called everyone to the woods. Jake looked at me and I shook no with my werewolf head. Then I started laughing in my head.

_I hate you. _Jake says_. _Then the whole pack was her.

_Why are we here Seth? _Sam asks.

_Ask Jacob. _I say.

I had this all planned out. I would say maybe and Jacob would end up doing it. Then I laugh and Sam goes and kills him. Wait! What about Edward? This was going to be hilarious.

_Why are we here Jacob? _Sam hissed. Jacob didn't say anything. Then Nessie came in running. This was already funny.

"So did you tell them?" She looked at Jacob. I just ran off and put clothes off. I saw everyone was still looking at Nessie and Jacob.

"No, he didn't." I answered for Jacob. "You can say it to everyone. Especially to Sam first." I said.

"Seth," Nessie glared at me. "Shut up. I know they don't know if they really want me to be pregnant or not. But they have right to know." Sam looked angry as hell. Then Edward came in.

* * *

**Sorry it was short but it was the only way I could think of. **

**but review and i will update.  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviews. **

**here is chapter 3 **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Nessie's Pov~

Then all the werewolves came into human form. Sam was the first to speak. "First of all why are you on our land?" Sam hissed. "Second of all where the hell did Jacob go?" He countuied talking. "Thirdly why did he get Nessie pregnant?" He asked.

"I am here to kill Jacob." Dad says.

"We don't know the answers to the rest of questions." I say running away from them going to Jake's House. I just walk right in, finding Jake on the couch watching TV. "Hey," I say plopping down on the couch.

"Hey," He says back. I lay my head on his shoulder. I was freezing right now. He was like hot. Not just the warmth of skin, I meant both hot. But then all of a sudden Seth walked in.

"Hey, coming to the bonfire?" Seth asked.

"Yes, I am and so is Jacob." I said. "Oh, there better be pizza." I callout. Then Jacob turns his head toward me.

He kisses me lightly on the lips. While I kiss back. My hands tangle in his dark hair. Everything is silent. "Get the hell off my daughter." My dad said. **(AN Dammit, good cliffhanger. But I need to make this longer.) **

Jacob lets go the kiss. I sit away from him. "Do you have to earn my trust again? You hate me and then you want your daughter away. This is all because she is pregnant." Jacob says.

"Shut up _mutt_." Dad hissed. "Nessie we are going home now! No matter if you like it or not. You are grounded for two months. That means no seeing Jacob!" He shouted.

I was about to argue till Jacob began talking. "Nessie go home for me." He said using his puppy eyes. I got up and went with my father.

When I looked at the time, I notice I have to be at the bonfire. I throw on jeans and a shirt. I jumped out the window.

* * *

**sorry for the shortness. **

**I promise there will be longer chapter and exciting **

**chapter. I just want to get a few things done before they come. **

**so review!  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**thanks for reviews.**

**here is chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Jacob's Pov~

I was sitting on the couch. I didn't plan on going to the bonfire, because Nessie wasn't going. Then I heard a knock on the door and I made my way to the door.

There was Nessie standing there. "We're going to the bonfire!" She said excitingly. Then I gave her jacket because she probably forgot hers like always. She blushes a little and grabbed the coat and put it on.

By the time we get there. "Yes!" Paul shouted. "We were hoping you guys would come. Where the fuck is Sam, Leah, and Seth?" Paul cursed out loud. Then about a little later they were here.

"Let's play truth or dare." Jared said and we said sure.

Nessie's Pov~

"Sam, Truth or dare." Paul snickered.

"Truth." Same replied.

"Have you ever fucked Leah?" Paul said laughing while some others joined in.

"No." He snapped. "I will never do it to Leah. Unless it is a dare or I could pay tons of money." Everyone laughed. "Okay, Jared, truth or dare."

I just listened and listened till finally I heard something unexpected. "Seth, truth or dare." Sam asked smirking. Like they knew Seth was going to say something.

"Dare." Seth just said randomly out of his mind.

"I dare you to kiss Nessie for a minute." Sam said. "This is payback to you Jacob because you will get jealous. Plus Seth we chose you because you know Nessie really well. So sorry for bringing you into this." Same explained.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Oh sorry for whatever I did." Sam said so random.

Jacob's Pov~

I should have seen this coming, but no, I was stupid and an idiot. Or should I say I am a total bitch. Well I could say I was a bitch, because I wasn't really a bitch, I was more of a coward.

"Who said I was jealous?" I asked. I was jealous. Seth was going to kiss my girl. Well he was kinda forced to. He seemed like he knew nothing about this. I couldn't blame him. "Whose idea was this?"

"Sorry Jake," Emily said. "They said they were going to kill you. So I kinda said why don't you just make him jealous? I was kidding. After that they talked about that. And I said 'Damn, I am kidding. Then they said, 'Well dammit Emily, we ain't kidding so. I was like Shit." Emily explained.

"Thanks so much Emily." I said trying to his jealous.

* * *

**review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviews! **

**anyway here is chapter 5 **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Seth's Pov~

I could see Jake trying to hide jealousy. He was terrible at it I should say. So maybe I should fake it. Wait! No, it would work one damn bit. What I am saying? It wouldn't fuck work at all.

But before I had a chance to think one more bit Sam spoke. "Seth," He said. "Do it already." He hissed.

I just got up and sat by Nessie. I leaned forward while she leaned a little forward and I kissed her. All I could say right now is wow. It felt good to kiss her, but I felt bad at the same time. She kissed back for some odd reason. But he lips were smooth and soft. She was a good kisser. I admit to that. Then I finally let go the kiss when I think it was a minute or so.

Soon I find out it was two minutes. How would I know when it was one minute?

Nessie's Pov~

When Seth was about to kiss me I felt kinda nervous because I never kissed anyone but Jake. I felt nervous. Plus I don't know what it would feel like to kiss someone else. So I will find out.

Seth leaned closer while I leaned a little closer. Then his soft gentle lips kissed me. They were smooth. I kissed back because I was tempted to. Plus let them have there fun with making Jacob jealous. But if I would date someone else it would be Seth because I admit he is a good kisser.

Then he lets go. Soon after a little my name was called. "Truth or dare." Rachel said, "Nessie." She says.

"Truth." I blurt out.

"Did you like the kiss? That Seth and you kissed." Rachel. I blush a little. "Sorry, but I signed something that I have to make Jacob jealous. If you say yes it would make him jealous." She said.

"Well, maybe." I blurt out once again.

"Renesmee, it can only be a fucking yes or no." Paul called out. He puts his arm around Rachel.

"Sure." I blurt out because I really didn't know. I guess it would be a yes. I probably think all the guys that kiss me, I like all of them. Then I smelled my mother coming down.

"Nessie come on. We are going home." My mom said.

"Oh. You should tell your mom about your kiss that wasn't with Jacob." Paul shouted at me. Jacob looked about ready to kill Paul. I laughed.

"Yeah! I will make sure I do." I say laughing. Then I walk up to the car. Mom was driving. When we got home, she passed the house.

"Nessie who did you kiss?" She asked. "I promise I won't tell your dad." She promised. Should I tell her?

"I kissed…" I started. "Seth." I truthfully decided to say. "It was a dare. I think it was nice. He is a good kisser." Mom smirked while driving back to the house.

I walked in the house with mom. "Where the hell have you been Renesmee Carlie Cullen?" Father roared.

I knew I was in really big trouble.

* * *

**shit! anywayI just wanted to tell you i will be gone till Friday, **

**and you are missing the really long chapter for next. I wish i could **

**update it. but if I get a least one review before i leave i will update. **

**Review!  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**I got two reviews and I really wanted **

**to update this chapter 6 **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Nessie's Pov~

"Edward!" Bella scolded. "She did nothing wrong. She didn't kiss Jacob. Now that I promise that." Mom looked at me. "Tell him what you did." Mom said.

"Well we had a bonfire. No beer or wine, I promise. We played truth or dare. We were hanging out and playing." I say.

"What did they dare you or when you picked truth?" Father asked.

"They dared me to..." I hesitate. "It's nothing really bad. Mom you can tell him. This is too hard." I say. I was blocking my mind from my dad. Mom looked at me while Dad was wondering. "Fine, Seth got dared to kiss me so Jacob can get jealous. After that I got a truth to say if I liked the kiss and I said yea, sure." Then I run up the stairs before he can yell at me again.

Seth's Pov~

I was still unsure of when Nessie said she liked it. I was confused. What the hell was this supposes to do for me? Jake came up to me, "Seth, did you like what happen to you?" He was asking. Truth or not.

"I'll admit she's a good kisser." I blurt out. "Sorry. I thought you would love to know the truth." He looked kind of angry. "I'll just leave before I talk again. Dammit." I curse under my breath walking way.

The wolf pack plan was working. They would keep doing this to him when ever they weren't going to stop till god knows when. Nessie had to become pregnant. Damn, why did this happen?

So, let's get this straight in my head. Nessie got pregnant. They told everyone that should know. The pack wants to make Jake jealous. They play truth a dare. They dared me to kiss Nessie. Nessie picked truth and asked if she liked it and she said sure. Now what is going to happen?

"Hey Seth," Said Claire coming up. "If you aren't a chicken go ask Nessie on a date. If you don't then the pack will call you a chicken rest of your life. Quil told me to do it." She said.

"Fine, I'll do it." I can't believe I am doing this. "I am guessing you guys are watching." They said yea.

So we got to Nessie's house. I knocked on the door. Nessie answered it with Jake by her side. "Sorry Jake. I was kinda dared to do this. Now Nessie do you want go on date?" Jake became all angry. "Happy?" I shouted at the pack. They all started laughing. Jake looked mad. I am so dead.

Nessie's Pov~

Jake and I were on the couch kissing each other with passion and love. Our lips were like sealed together. Then a knock came from the door. Who would goddamn come?

I was grounded from Jake but my parents were hunting. I answered the door. "Sorry Jake. I was kinda dared to do this." Seth said. "Now Nessie do you want to go on a date with me?" He asked.

I was stunned. Seth said some other things. If the pack wanted Jake jealous, I will show him how Jake will be jealous. "Sure." I say. Then Seth looked me.

"What?" He questioned. Jake and Seth looked confuse. The whole pack went burst out laughing.

"I said yes to your date." I just wanted everyone to be happy. I don't know if Seth was happy. But I knew Jake was jealous and the pack was happy. Claire came up.

"Jake shoo." She said. "I and Nessie have some girl talk." I was like sixteen years old, Claire was eighteen years old. Then Jake left while I and Claire went up to my room. "So you are pregnant?" She asked.

"Yea." I say.

"Guess what! Quil asked me to married him." She said. "You are the only girl that won't let the pack fine out. So I am going to say yes. Then I want you to tell the pack when Quil is on patrol. Then they can leave you and Jake alone because you guys have a baby on board and voltouri coming."

"I know I am not in the wedding stuff but can I be your bridesmaid?" I asked.

"What are you talking about Nessie?" She asked. "You are my Maid Of Honor. I have been planning my perfect wedding since nine. I decided to have Rachel, Emily, Kim, Leah, and Mikayla. Mikayla is Embry's imprint." She says. "Then I been looking for a dress and I think I found one a little over a year ago. Then I found perfect bridesmaids dress last year. I found the perfect Maid Of Honor Dress for you. Don't you love weddings?" She was really excited.

"I am so happy for you." Then there another knock on the door. "What the fuck is matter with my door today?" I said. I went down to answer and find Susie, my best friend. "Oh my god! I missed you so much." I bring her into a hug.

"You haven't been calling me or texting me." Susie said. "What the hell is going on?" She asks. "Update me. Oh, is this the nice Claire girl?" I nodded. "Hi, I am Susie."

Soon Claire left right after that. "Update me!" Susie demanded.

"Okay. I and Jake had sex and I became pregnant." Susie screamed. "Then I went to a bonfire. There was truth and dare. Seth got dared to kiss me." She screamed again. "Then Seth asked me on a date. The pack is trying to make Jake jealous. It is working so far. Then I said yes to the date when he thought I would say no." Then we both blurt out laughing. "Oh yeah. Claire is getting married and I am telling the pack. So they will lay off me and Jake." Then we both smiled.

"So…" Susie says. "Is Jake jealous?" I smile and we both laugh. Then there was a knock on the door.

I opened to find Jane and Alec standing there.

* * *

**here is no a short chapter. **

**i promise longer and exciting chapters! **

**so review!  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Oh my god!**

**I am really sorry...for not updating...**

**but here is chapter 7!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

"So what has been happening dear Renesmee?" Alec asked touching my hair and twisting it. "I hear you have a unexpected visitor." He said. He was talking about _my _baby. "Answer every question or this will…"

I screamed of utter pain. "Are you pregnant with the mutt? Are you dating someone new?" He asked. I didn't answer. I screamed louder and louder. "Answer us or you will die like a Bree girl who was a newborn and deserve to die like you in the pity dust!" Alec yelled.

"No to both!" I shouted. Then Jane said pain and made me scream more till she finally stopped. "Wait! Who is the hell is Bree?" I questioned.

"Your parents never told you the story about the newborn army?" Jane said. "I will tell you it. In my point of view. But I won't unless you join us. You can live with your baby and the mutt. We won't kill you a damn bit." She said.

"No Nessie!" Susie yelled. "DON'T FALL FOR IT!" She screamed. "Oh shit. If you fall for her truth then I will be fucked off or damned off." She cursed. "Nessie I have to go. Bye." She left out the door.

"No one is going to save you now." Jane hissed. "Pain." I screamed. My breath was running out. I started coughing and screaming. I fell to the floor. Then she stopped. "There is a mutt here. We better scurry Alec. See ya next time when your parents are gone." I answered the door.

It was Seth. "Oh my god! Thank-you!" I yelled hugging him while he hugged back. "I love you for doing that." I just told Seth I loved him. Then there was Jake standing right behind Seth.

Jake thought I meant something else.

* * *

**Please reveiw!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I got two reviews. **

**come on don't be shy!**

**just review. tell me if you like it or not. tell me what is wrong. **

**but here is chapter 8.

* * *

**

Chapter 8

"JAKE! NO! WAIT UP!" I scream.

"When the hell did he get here?" Seth mumbled.

I ran over to him. "Nessie what do you want? Just break up with me and leave me alone. You love Seth. Not me." Jake hissed.

Then without thinking I went full blast at Jake and kissed. I tangled my fingers in his hair and he kisses back. He puts his arms around my neck.

"Jacob!" My dad screamed. "Get off my daughter." He growled. I let go the kiss.

Seth ran over here. Dad was yelling and yelling at Jacob till Seth said something. "Nessie is going a date with me, Saturday." He said randomly. Well it is true. But I just didn't know when the date was.

"Okay." Dad said. "That is good. I guess." He says leaving Jake alone.

"Seth I am about ready to kill you." Jake growled.

"Hey I just saved you from Edward and Nessie wouldn't know how to break up the fight or argument. Whatever one you prefer."

"Jake when I told Seth I loved him, I meant more like a brother so get over this jealousy." I say. "Seth tell him to get over it and I am right." I say.

"Nessie is right. Now bye." Seth phased into a werewolf and ran off.

"Now listen to me and Seth for your own good." My back was aching really badly. "I am going inside and you go do what you have to do. It is for your own good." I say walking up to my house while the pain tinged from my back.

I sat right on the couch when I got inside. Claire just came right in my house door. "Hey Ness," She says. "Are you okay?" I felt a little sick and hungry.

"I am just hungry." We both went to the kitchen. "I want a sandwich." I say. She makes sandwiches while we talk and have fun. She gets me chocolate milk.

I take one drink. "I'll be back." I say and I go into the bathroom closing the door. I vomit in the toilet and did whatever I needed to do. I went right back out with Claire and didn't drink the milk.

We were looking on the computer. She said the theme color was going to be purple or pink. She showed me the bridesmaids dress. It was strapless and went right below there knees. It was purple. She showed me the other one. It was long, strapless and purple.

"Here is the maid of Honor Dress." She announced. It went right above the knees. It was strapless and it would be either pink or purple. It looked really cute. I loved it.

My dad came in the house. I and Claire were just doing a wedding. "What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Planning a wedding." We both answered.

"Who's?" He asked.

"Mine." Claire said while I said hers. Soon we went up to my room. "Since you got a date this Saturday you got to pick what you're wearing." She said.

"True..." I say. "Let's get started. I don't know where he is taking me. But not dresses or short skirts. Just find something fancy and cute. He might take me to a fancy place or not so fancy, then otherwise I will be cute." I say.

"Good plan. We have to invite your best friend Susie because I know she will be tons of help." Claire said

Soon As Susie got here we started looking. They made me try on cut off shorts that were white, with a plain strapless shirt.

We went through my whole closet. One outfit came upon us. It was the perfect one.

Saturday came so quick because it was suddenly already the day I had my date with Seth.

* * *

**Anyway I promise the next chapter will be very long. **

**but anyway I want three reviews to update. **

**so review!  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**I got four reviews.**

**I am sorry. I was trying to do my best with this chapter. **

**It is a long one but not that long.

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Claire and Susie came over and they did some of my make-up. I just decided to keep my brown curls. They applied some mascara, and eye line. Plus my eye shadow. "You looked good." Susie said while Claire nodded her head.

"Here are your clothes. Wear these shoes." They threw what I was wearing at me. I went in my bathroom putting on my strapless blue tie dye shirt. I put on my white shorts. I put on the light blue converse they threw at me.

I looked pretty cute. I swear I might wear these clothes for every date I go on. I walk out of my bathroom.

"Oh my god! You look so amazing." Claire exclaimed. I smiled at her.

There was a knock on the front door. I walked down to the front door. I opened the door. It was Jacob. "Why the hell are you here?" I asked.

"Your father told me to come here." Jacob said and I hugged him. "You looked really pretty. So who picked out the outfit?" He asked.

"Susie and Claire. They said I had to get ready." I said. He smirked a little. "Are you jealous?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied quickly. "Why did you say yes to the date?" He asked.

"I said yes because I better let those wolves have their fun. Plus I knew Seth was not expecting an answer and I thought it would be fun to just have fun." I said truthfully. He just stared at me.

"Jacob." My dad snapped. "Here now." He hissed. "What did you do to her?" He asked.

"I talked to her and she hugged me." He said the truth.

"Uh…" I stared but Seth was at the door. "Bye. Have fun I guess. SUSIE AND CLAIRE I AM LEAVING!" I yelled.

They both came down laughing. "Have fun on your date. Oh hi Jake." Claire said leaving out the door with Susie. Jake just waved. I walked out the door and followed Seth.

"So where do you want to go?" Seth asked. He was letting me pick. I had no idea were I wanted to go. "What do you think?" He asked.

"The carnival that is about an hour away." I said randomly out of my mind. It was saying in on the news sometime when I heard it and it was open today or yesterday. "So lets go to it now." We got in the car. "Do you know how to drive?"

"Yes I just don't have license. But tell me the truth. Why the hell would you say yes? I thought you wouldn't answer. I was just doing it for a certain reason." He asked.

"I said yes so the werewolves could have there fun. I didn't really want to stay home. Plus this isn't really like a date. It is more like get together friend thing. But why did you ask me except the werewolves told me to?" I asked.

"No reason. Just because the werewolves told me too." Seth said while I laughed a little. "I don't really have another reason. You know I don't love you like Jake does. But you really meant that. When you said I love you for that and hugged me. You really meant that as a brother thing."

"Why the hell wouldn't I?" I ask. "You are the next closest werewolf to me. You are like my brother I always wanted. But I love Jacob. But I didn't mean to get pregnant with him. I was drunk." I say.

We talked about a lot of things that best friends would do. Or brother and sister would talk about. "We're here." Seth said finally. I was getting carsick. It was about 6pm. It closed a 11pm. We can leave at that time and get home at 12am.

"Okay let's do…" Seth said. "Why did we go to a carnival when you're pregnant?" He asked me.

"You asked me were I wanted to go." I reply. "Plus I am strong enough. Remember what I am. Let's do bumper cars." I say.

We were running all over the place. I pulled Seth all over by grabbing his hand while we just laugh and talk. I felt like I was six years old again. Aunt Alice use to take me in the summer every Saturday.

Around ten o'clock we go on the Ferris wheel. We both sit across from each other. "This was really fun. I have to get out more often instead hanging out with a bunch of werewolves." I say. Seth smirks.

The wind started blowing and it made me shiver. "I had fun too." Seth admits. I forgot a jacket. Now I was freezing. The wind was cold. We were going up and down and soon there was a sudden stop.

We were at the top. "Are you cold?" He asked. I nodded yes and moved towards him. He was so warm. My ice cold skin went away in soft warm skin.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"I think it broke down." Seth replies.

Seth's Pov~

Her skin was ice cold but soon after about ten minutes her skin was warm. The Ferris wheel was broke down and we were at the top.

Why couldn't we just jump? Oh yeah it is too much of a risk for the humans to see us. I wish it was just us two and we could do anything. Be our true monster you could say. But this is a carnival.

"So what is there to do now?" I ask. She just looked at me like she had no damn idea.

"So..." She begins. "Tell me the story of the newborns like a newborn Bree." I didn't know much but I knew some.

"Well they were trying to kill Bella your mom." I began the story. "To let you know I don't know much. I was up in the mountains with Bella and Edward. But they were fighting down there.

"But…" I didn't know what to say next. "What the hell do you want to know?" I ask.

"I wanna know what happen in the mountains and Bree." She answers.

"In the mountains it was silent. I was sort of that back-up protector." I began. Plus who the hell was Bree? "Edward and Bella were talking about there favorite moment because last night it was pretty cold. So Jacob had to go in there and be her space heater. That would have made Edward top ten least favorite things with Bella." Nessie smiles a little.

"What happen in the morning?"

Nessie's Pov~

Jacob sleeping with my mom, but she was cold and Jacob was there to warm her up, so I can forgive him for that. "What happen the morning?" I ask.

"Well you know Edward and Bella are discussing there top ten moments. Edward knew Jacob was listening. He said he was getting married to Bella. Jacob left while Edward had to go get him. Bella had to give one good reason why she wanted him to stay." He stopped.

"Tell me the good reason." I commanded.

"Bella kept saying you are too important to me. I need you. Jacob kept saying no good enough. Your mom said kiss me. Jacob looked stunned. He went over and kissed Bella. Then a guy named Riley came over. Victoria came. I and Edward killed them both." He said. "I don't know who Bree. Ask your parents about that."

Without thinking I went closer to his lips. Our lips were about to touch but Seth turned his head away. I blush a little.

The Ferris wheel started moving again. We got off and headed to the car. I and Seht walk into my house.

"Least Seth brings my daughter home at a reasonable time." Dad says.

"Dad, Jacob always brings me home at this time." I say. "Who is the hell is Bree?" I asked.

"LANGUAGE RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!" Dad screamed. "Who the hell did you hear Bree about? How do you know about the newborns?" He blasted questions at me while my mother rushed into the room.

I knew I had to tell them.

* * *

**so how do you like? **

**i really love all my reviews! **

**i already got 30 reviews!**

**Let's try to make 40 reviews by chapter 12.**

**anyway Review!  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey whats up? my goals are not working out this summer. **

**i am expecting to finish this story by next summer...may be a sequel. **

**i don't know. but my story Light I want to get done with it by this summer **

**but it going to wait for next summer. I wanna finish Haunted by next summer. **

**the rest of the stories are on hold. but anyway i will be putting poems up for Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. **

**thanks for all the reviews!  
**

**I will stop blabbing on and here in chapter 10. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

My dad was looking at me, Seth, and Jacob. "Answer," My dad spate out.

"I heard Bree from Jane and Alec. They came here and I didn't what to tell you. They know I'm pregnant." I cried. "I asked Seth who the newborns were and he told me. Now tell me who the hel…heck is Bree?" I asked.

"Bree is newborn. She didn't want to kill me. She surrenders. The voltouri didn't give second chances. So they killed her when we said we could take over responsibility." Mom answered.

"You can hear everything from my version. Not Seth. He doesn't know much. It was his first year being a wolf. Jacob don't you dare leave. You're helping me." Bella said.

"I already know you kissed my mom. But why?" I asked.

"Anyway Jacob had to take me up the mountain to Edward. He was going to stay that night. So it was like a blizzard outside. Jacob couldn't go to sleep with me chattering. Edward was reading his mind. But he end up sleeping with me." Mom starts the story.

"In the morning when I though Jacob was gone but your dad had to be a bitch. And Jacob couldn't keep focus. But we were talking about our top ten least favorite things and top ten favorite things. He said I was marrying him. Jacob was listening. Jacob ran off and I had to talk to him." Mom moved swiftly across the story.

"Your dad brought Jake back. I had to give him one reason why I wanted him to stay and not go fight for me. I told him I need him. You are important to me. But he couldn't take that as an answer." She glared at Jacob.

"Hey, I would take it as answer now." Jacob says.

"Oh shut up Jake." Mom hissed. "So I said kiss me. Jacob looked like did she just say that. Oh my god. Did she say that? I said it again and he kissed me. But he end up going to the fight anyway. Jake, tell the rest of the story." I said.

"Well everyone was fighting. At the end Leah had to be a stupid bitch and be damn showoff. She went after a newborn that was ready to kill her. I end of saving her and getting myself hurt."

"Where?" I asked. If we did fight I couldn't have Jake fight.

"Either my left or right shoulder it all shattered." Jake answered me. "But I am alright. I ran away after that to places. Then I end up coming back and going to Bella's wedding. Then after that I left the whole pack. My pack was Seth and Leah. We protected the house of the Cullens. You were born when I was about to leave because I thought you were the thing who killed Bella. Then I saw you with Rosalie and I imprinted. Then your dad kicked me out." He says.

"But you kissed my mom. That is disgusting." I say while Jake chuckled. "Who kiss better?" I asked.

"I rather not answer that. Because I don't want to make one of you two mad." He was a chicken. My dad was watching us. I was about to kiss Jacob till my dad pushed him out the door.

"Dad," I say looking at him. "This is so unfair." I say.

"Renesmee you are ungrounded by tomorrow. You are going to school no matter what. Jacob is taking you. Is that clear? You only have a month and two weeks left." Dad told me.

I haven't been to school in a while because I was pregnant.

The next day for school I put on a plain purple t-shirt with a black jacket over it. I had a pair of jeans with black converse high tops. I decided to leave my hair down and curly. I applied some make-up.

Soon Jake was here and I went with him. "So you almost kissed Seth." Jake said.

"Hey, you got to kiss my mom. Then I get to kiss your best friend. But he turned away." I said. "I was joking about the first."

But thinking about it, he kissed my mom. So I am going to payback him.

"Oh my god." A girl named Mia came up to me. "Where the hell have you been?" I wasn't in school for two weeks to be exact.

"I was sick for two weeks." I was a terrible liar.

"Don't lie." Mia was so tempting.

"I was feeling sick and I needed a break from school. I kinda was going through a ton. Because I'm…" Should I tell her? But she will tell the whole school I am pregnant with Jacob's baby.

"You're what? Breaking up with Jacob!" She shouted. "You're dating someone new. You're pregnant! You're getting married!" She blurted out and shouted.

"Shut up Mia. I am not telling you because you will just tell the whole school." I walk away from her to find Susie. "Mia is a bitch." I say to Susie as I found her.

I take off my jacket and put it around my waist. "Your showing a little." Oh my god. It kinda looked like I was pregnant too. I hope no one would notice. It was pretty warm in the building.

* * *

**sorry for the long wait...i been reading someone's story on her and it is long...**

**and if you like to check it out it is called The Story of Claire and Quil. by Chlowie. **

**but anyway review please!  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**I know it took forever to update. **

**but this chapter is more into Claire's wedding mostly. **

**but i hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

I got through the day without anyone noticing I am pregnant. By the time I got home I had stacks of homework. "Let's have a homework group. I need to catch up. Seth needs to catch up. Susie needs to catch up. Melisa needs to catch up." Jake said.

"Sure, let's just invite them." I say looking at my homework. While the rest of them came over and we worked.

It was pretty boring. "We could make a movie at Port Angles unless Nessie says 'No I got to finish my homework.'" She said trying to make my voice, but she sucked badly. Everybody laughs at her.

"We're going." Jake announces while Seth, Melisa, Susie, and Jake gets up. I stare at them. "Nessie have fun in your life." He was tempting me to go.

"When I had fun in my life I got pregnant and now they want to kill me or turn me vampire." He smirks. He just pulls me up while I get a jacket and walk downstairs with them. "We're renting." Everyone agreed.

"Hey Edward," Susie was going to do her magic work on Edward. "We are just going to rent movie and be back here doing our homework. Only seeing…" Susie didn't know what movie. "What movie Jake?" She put the pressure on Jacob.

"Oh just….Drag me to Hell." Edward growled. "I meant to say we are going to rent a movie. We are renting the movies The Bounty Hunter, Drag me to Hell, and The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo." He said. "Let's go."

Nessie drove to the movie place where you rent. "My dad is going to kill you. The girl with whatever movie is rated r. plus how are you going to get this. Don't you have to have an id for 17 and up to get rated r movies." I worried too much

Susie grabs the three movies Jake said and he puts them up at the counter. "Anyone have an ID." They person asked. Jake took an ID say he was like 21. We got all three movies.

We watch Drag me to Hell first. Then we watched The Bounty Hunter. I was working on my homework too. I fished my homework when we just finished The Bounty Hunter. Then I began to relax more and watched The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo.

Everyone left and Jake stayed. "Aren't you going to leave soon?"

"Why would I leave when I could just sleepover here?" Jake asked while I just flash a smile. Then I melt my lips into his. His smooth warm lips kiss me back. I could feel are tongues exploring each others mouths.

"JACOB BLACK!" Edward screamed. "GET THE HELL OVER HERE!" He yelled.

"I wonder what the fuck he wants." Jacob says while I hold his hand and walk to the living room.

"First of all don't think about my daughter like that." He stated and growled. "Second of all why did you let my daughter watch a rated R movie? There are so many reasons why I hate you? Since Billy doesn't ground you, I should." Dad hissed. "We are talking now. OUTSIDE." He yelled.

Jake and Edward go outside while my mom takes me upstairs. I just hear yelling of Edward. I hear a little yelling from Jacob. "We better go out there now." Bella said running down the stairs in vampire speed out the door while I follow.

"Edward inside." Bella growls at Edward. "You and Nessie need to talk. I and Jacob will talk and say why Edward always haves a stupid discussion about blah blah blah." Bella says while I listen and dad does. "I think it is better that we just drop Nessie off at Claire's house and skip school. Jacob do it for me. Here are the keys for Edward's car and drop her off at Claire's." Jacob just says sure thing Bells.

Jacob drops me off and Claire is so excited to see me. "Oh my god! I missed you." Claire shouted while we hug and Claire's mom comes out. "Mom, can Nessie sleepover?" Claire asked right away.

"Well okay." Her mom agreed. "Nessie are you eating a little more. Or…." I stopped her.

"Instead let's just say I 'm pregnant. Pretty much my dad is mad at Jake. But yea you get it." She nods.

The next morning I slowly get up from the floor. Claire is already up and I go downstairs to see a plate of food and Claire sitting across it. I gobble it down. She hands me clothes.

Oh my god it is eleven am. Shit. I hurry and go put on the blue boys t-shirt on and the flare jeans. I put on the blue converse too. "Let's leave." Claire said and we get in a car. "Are you mad that I didn't wake you up?" She asked.

"How the hell could I be mad? Plus are they still trying to make Seth do stuff to make Jake mad?" I asked. Claire thought. Then she thinks for a moment.

"Sort of you could say. They are telling him to say 'I love you' to you but he won't because he doesn't want to get Jake mad. But I think Seth had enough of this shit and he is done." I laugh.

"Let's go to the school when school is done and have some fun." I say while she nods. "So, your wedding? Anyone know but me and a few people?" I asked in some sorts of questions.

"Well Quil hasn't told the pack yet but they might know but aren't saying anything. You are the maid of honor. Susie, Rachel, Kim, Emily, Leah, and Mikayla are bridesmaid. The theme color is purple. The dresses were beautiful!

We got some coffee and she showed me the bridesmaid dresses first. They wore a dress with thin white straps and it was all violet. There was a ribbon a little always from your boobs. There was party of the ribbon that was a bow and the ribbon went down were it ended. Then flowers at the end. There were these matching white flats that were for ballerinas. They had a necklace shaped like a heart. The heart was lavender and it was made out of real diamonds. Their bracelet was in two silver parts, blinded together. There earrings were twisted and had the glint of lavender in it. They hanged below your ears. They were wearing one silver ring that just go perfectly on them. It would say on there 'Best Friends Forever!' They were wearing certain make-up too! They were really wearing a nice code of a very light pink too! They would be wearing a pink or lavender blush or magenta you could say. They were wearing Volume Sensation mascara. They were going to wear purple eyeliner lightly against them. They would be wearing a purple sparkly eye shadow. The last touch was violet nail polish that was the same color as their dress. I could imagine it in my head and they look beautiful.

"I think that would be really pretty!" I say in excitement. "I think your wedding will be the best."

"Yea if my mother listened to me and wore what I wanted her to wear." Claire said. "Here is what she wants to wear." She showed me.

Claire mom was wearing a hot pink strapless dress. She wanted a white lace jacket that the sleeves go to her elbows and the jacket to her waist. A hot pink belt over the jacket. It was pretty. She was wearing the same color high heels with open toes. She was wearing a necklace that has fake silver crystal leaves and a big real diamond. A gold bracelet with fake diamond in that circle. Her earrings were got pink and shaped as hearts. She wanted to wear her wedding ring that a big diamond that was a real one. Her mom was going to wear dark red lipstick, some dark pink blush, diroshow mascara, some pink eye shadow, and to finish off with some pink nail polish. Her mom was going to be the odd one.

"You mom need to change it to somewhat purple. Did she think your theme color is pink?" I asked.

"I have no goddamn clue. Anyway, here is the flower girl's outfit that is going to be the new werewolf guy Connor's imprint. His imprint is a girl named Kayla." She showed me.

It was a white dress with thin straps. Then there was a ribbon circling the whole body, it was a lavender color. There were matching lavender shoes. There was no jewelry. She was going to wear light lavender lip gloss, also a pink sparkly blush; she may be wearing the volume sensation mascara, lavender eyeliner with it, would be wearing a light lavender eye shadow, and light lavender nail polish from hot topic.

"I can make jewelry. Beaded jewelry for her. Like it can all be mixture of purple beaded jewelry." I say so she can wear jewelry.

"Oh thanks," Claire says and gives me a one arm hug. "Go ahead and do it." I was making jewelry for a little girl now. She was now showing me my outfit.

It was a purple strapless dress that would be well fitted even if I'm pregnant or not. The shoes were purple flats and a purple rose at the foot. The necklace was a key but with a heart shaped handle on the key, the bracelet was normal but there was a star hanging off it, the earrings were long shimmery had stars at the end, and a simple silver ring that had best friends forever. The makeup was purple lipstick, with purple blush, with the same volume sensation mascara, the same purple eyeliner, and some really light pink eye shadow, and the last touch with black nail polish.

"Oh my god!" I shouted. "That is going to be really cute." I was so excited for this wedding.

"Thanks." Claire mumbles. "Here's my wedding outfit."

It was a white dress and wavy at the bottom. It was beautiful. She had white high heels with open toes. It was a fancy silver crystal necklace with a real crystal, a bounded twisted metal bracelet, and white silver diamond shaped earrings with a small crystal hanging under it. The makeup with a pink lipstick to bright out her lips, a light pink blush to bright out her face, some kind of really mascara, purple eyeliner for her blue eyes to darken up a little, a really light pink eye shadow, and a glittery purple nails. It was beautiful.

"Wait!" I yell. "You're missing the wedding ring!" I scream jumping up and down. "Show me!" I shout.

"Okay calm down." Claire grabs her purse and takes out a box and opens it. It is a ring with three diamonds, and it is beautiful.

"There's a bonfire tonight. We can announce it to everyone without Quil knowing before hand." I say while we both were like hell yea we will do that.

Then we drive to my school and get all my work I missed today. When we got on the parking lot I saw Jacob.

"Hey." I say and I bury my face in his chest. "I love you and I missed you."

"I did too." All he says. He kisses me lightly on the lips.

I can't wait for tonight to tell everyone Claire and Quil are getting married.

* * *

**This is my longest chapter. **

**2,117 words is alot for me. **

**please review and tell me how everyone should react **

**and what they would say. **

**but i know what they would say. **

**REVIEW!  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**But I been having a hard time so I couldn't update. **

**my boyfriend broke up with me and now I am pregnant...**

**but i am giving the baby up for adoption. plus my ex boyfriend says mean things about me. **

**but now I finally updated.

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Nessie's Pov~

I pull on some jeans, and a random t-shirt. I run over to Claire's house. "Hi Claire!" I yell and hug her while she smiles really big. "You should wear this and this with this jacket while I burrow this jacket." She nods.

I grab a random jacket and I and Claire walked all the way there. Claire was wearing the ring.

The fire was flickering everyone was talking and Claire put her hands in the pocket of the jacket. I lean my head on Jake's shoulder. Then it became silent so no one had anything to say.

"So…" I say breaking the silence and look at Claire.

Claire bites her lips. "I'm getting married." Claire announces.

All the girls were excited and like show us the ring. Everyone saw the glamorous ring and the boys were like why the hell didn't you tell us? I yawned. "I'm ready to go home Jake."

Jake takes me to his car and drives me home but I don't remember going inside because I fell asleep.

Later I wake up and it was three am in the morning. I bet Jake is here in the guest room, I walk silently as I can to the guest room. I sit on his bed. "Jake." I whisper and give him a gentle push and he wakes a few minutes.

"Ness, why are you up?" Jake asked.

"I didn't want to go back to sleep so I came here." I reply "Are my parents here?" He nods no so I lie down on his bed and put my head on his chest. I fell asleep shortly but a hour later I wake up because Jake's not in the bed.

"You're awake again." I nod at him. He is wearing shorts and no shirt and kneels on one knee. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I promise to love you forever no matter what your dad says," I giggle. "Even know he won't approve." I giggle. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

My heart stops beating for a minute. I am silent for that one minute. Did he just ask me that? "No." I say while he frowns. "Just kidding! Yes I will marry you!" I shouted while he gives me the biggest smile ever. I kiss him lightly on the lips.

I began examining the ring. It was a silver ring and it was a diamond, the shape of a heart. It was really pretty. "This must have cost you a lot unless it was a pass down ring." I say.

"Yea it was my mother's ring." I smile and put it on. "But get some sleep." He kisses me on the forehead. And I take off the ring and go to sleep right there dreaming.

It was a Saturday morning and I slowly went to my room and got changed in jeans and a blue tank top and I took my ring with me.

"Mom," I say. "Look what Jake gave me." I showed her the ring. "Put your protecting bubble thing around me." She laughs about what I called her power. "Jake asked me to married him. And I said no at first but I was kidding." Edward came in the door.

"Jake gave you what." I put the ring away. "He gave you what?" My dad says.

"Jake gave her whatever he felt like Edward." Mom covered for me. Jake came in the door and I lit a smile on my face. "Hello Jake."

"Hi Bells and Edward. I really need to give Edward a nickname. Maybe I should call him…"

"Shut up mutt." Dad says.

"Hi Jake." I say.

"Hi Ness." He says but just puts one arm around me while dad growls.

"So Jacob. What did you give my daughter?"

"Bella!" Edward shouted. "Don't shield them!" He growled I just look at Jake while he just nods.

I take out the box and show him the ring while Jake takes a step away. "Jake asked me to married him." I say.

"Without my permission!" He shouted at Jake.

* * *

**Jake is in trouble. **

**Will Nessie be able to stop the arguing? **

**Or will it turn into worst? **

**REVIEW TO FIND OUT!  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**This is a short chapter. **

**the future chapters will be longer. **

**but here is chapter 13!

* * *

**

Chapter 13

"Okay settle down protective dad!" Jake shouted. "Can I have permission to take your daughter in hand?" I asked.

"Not till she's twenty-five." Edward shouts.

"DAD!" I scream. "Jake leave for a little while." Jake just nods but sad to leave. "This is totally not fair!" I yell.

"Yes it is. You're not old enough to get married and you are physically fifteen and not even sixteen yet and he already asked you to married him." Edward says. "I don't want you to be bound to someone now."

"Dad, if you don't want me to marry Jacob, don't be at the wedding. Plus we're not getting married now!" I yell and Susie walks in the house.

"Congratulations Nessie!" Susie shouts. "I am going to be Maid of Honor!" She asks.

"No you're not Susie!" Edward says angry. "She's not getting married."

"Edward, you know this day is going to happen." Bella shouts at him.

"But remember honey Nessie is turning whole vampire at seventeen and when she really is eighteen I will let them marry." Edward defends.

"I won't turn whole vampire if it means anything to stay with Jake." I say while Edward looks mad. "But I have to go to school, bye." I say.

I put my ring on my finger. By the time I get to school Mia walks up to me. She grabs my hand. "You're getting married." She shouted. I remember I didn't put the ring away; I put the ring on my finger.

"Yea!" I shouted. "But not now!" I screamed and walked away. I didn't want to fib.

Later after school I was in my room working on my homework with Jake and I felt a kick. "Jake feel." I grab his hand put it against my stomach and both of us smile.

* * *

**But sometimes short updates make the story move along great. **

**but review and tell me what you think.  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**Another short chapter. **

**but more surprises!**

**I want you to do things for me. **

**Review on this chapter and please go check out my poll for my upcoming story this summer!**

**now here is chapter 14!

* * *

**

Chapter 14

I remember tomorrow was the weekend which means no SCHOOL! But Jake is going to be on patrol all weekend; he can't spend time with me all weekend long. This means long boring weekend of discussing.

On Saturday morning, Alice wakes me. She hands me my breakfast. "So…" She starts. "Can I plan the wedding?" She asked.

"No Alice," I say. "This is my wedding!" I whine.

"If you don't let me plan the wedding I will never talk to you again and act like you don't exist." I shrug while I eat my food more. "Please let me plan you r wedding." Before I could argue and dad and mom are in the room.

"Alice for the trillionth time, she is not getting married." Edward growled. "Now leave, we have some discussing." Edward says.

My mother speaks first. "I and your father agreed you don't have to become full vampire if you don't want to." I nod. "But….Edward I can't say that to her. You say it if you don't think she will yell." My dad looks at me.

"We both agreed on that you have to give the wedding ring back and you can wear it when you turn seventeen." Hell no!

"NO!" I scream. "It is mine and Jacob won't take it back!" I yell. "How bout this. You let me keep the ring and my baby well I was anyway. I get married at eighteen. Then I live my life happily with Jake. My name will be Renesmee Carlie Black!" I scream while they both nod.

There eyes were black. "All of you go hunting; I won't be hurt when you come back." I say while my family leaves.

There is a sudden knock and I go answer it. It is Jane, Alec, and Felix. "Hello our dear Renesmee" Jane says while my heart beats faster and faster every single second. "We won't hurt you but you have to answer a few questions.

"Okay. What are they?" I ask.

"So how is the baby doing?" She ask. We will know if you are lying. Come in now!" She yells and a girl with really blond hair and pale skin come in. "She can tell is anyone is lying.

"The baby's great." I say while the blond girl nods to Jane.

"So how is that mutt doing that seems so precious to you pity bitch?" She screams.

I don't say anything. "Pain." Jane says and I scream of agony and she stops. "Answer." She commands.

"He's not a mutt!" I spate out.

"Pain." I scream more and more till she stops. "We'll be back another time which will be summer. Now 90% you are going to die!" Jane says while they walk away and cry.

5% they won't do anything. 5% they will turn me in full vampire. 90% I'll be dead!

* * *

**Okay now remember REVIEW and checkout my POLL!**

**but whoever is the first two reviewers will get a sneak **

**peak of the next chapter or one of my upcoming stories **

**but for now sneak peak for this chapter**

**REVIEW!  
**


	16. Chapter 15

**well yea here is chapter 15!**

**hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 15

Nessie's Pov~

A week passed since Jane came here. I have been studying hard. There was two more weeks of school. I could survive that! At least I hope.

My dad was still unsure about me keeping the ring that Jake gave to me for marriage. It was placed on my finger right now! I loved the ring so much I wore it almost everywhere. Even at school not caring what other people thought.

Then Susie came barging in my house. "So, what am I going to be for your wedding?" Then from a distance I heard my dad growl. "Oh shut the hell up Edward." Dad growled at her language. "But Nessie you need to live and have fun!" She shouted.

"When I lived and had fun what end up happening Susie?" I asked her in a low voice. She rolls her eyes. Then I answer for her and try to act like her and sound as the same voice she always uses. "Oh Nessie, you got pregnant." She laughed.

Susie hands me ID card and it says everything about me but saying I was twenty-one. I immeadily **(how do you spell that word I was trying to spell?)** not let my father hear my thoughts. She looks at me I shake my no!

She grabs my hand we go outside and out of my dad's hearing reach and everything. "Come on Renesmee Carlie Cullen, step up and go to a club with me. I just want you to come, you don't have to drink, but if you don't go with me after this, than you go when you're not pregnant." She snaps.

"I may be dead when I'm not pregnant." I screeched. "But no, I don't want to go a club with you. If you wanna go to a club why don't you go work at a strip club and you strip your clothes off!" I yell.

"Well you probably won't do it with me! You have a boyfriend and he is your perfect soul mate! So you won't have to feel heart broken. But I had to go through countless of heart breaks! How many do you have to go through? ZERO!" She screams.

This was our first fight ever. "Susie," I start to say calm.

"I don't care what the hell you say because you have perfect life. Never have to be though fucking break up! You get a fucking sweet soul mate! A fucking great life with great kids. But where the fuck would my soul mate is?" She asked and she runs away out of my sight before I can speak to her.

I run all the way to La Push to Jake's house. "Jake I feel so bad." I say and he was about to say something but I spoke before him. "Who hasn't imprinted?" I demanded to know.

"Well that would be Seth, Embry, Brady, Collin, and our newest wolf Connor." I nod. "Why?" Jake asks.

"Well Susie and I had an argument and she mentioned that I didn't have to go through heart breaks because I have my soul mate. She asked were hers is." He nods. "So maybe one of the wolfs would imprint on her but Seth because he seen her tons of times!" I explain while Jake nods.

"Well they all at Emily's house right now." Jake says.

I call Susie. It ringed three times and then it went to voice mail. "Susie, I am sorry that you don't have your perfect guy but you may find him, but if you could come to Jake's house I can explain everything and help you. Please call me back." I say to her voice mail box.

Then there we a sudden ring and it was from Susie. "What the hell do you want?" Susie hisses.

"Please come to Emily's house." She says whatever.

Maybe, hopefully one of the wolves will imprint on her.

* * *

**Like I said Seth never imprinted on Susie!**

**I been feeling bad for Susie!**

**but please review and tell me what you think!  
**


	17. Chapter 16

**okay anyway who hasn't checked out my Seth poll go check it out!**

**but if you wanna know what outfits for bridesmaid, wedding girl outfit, flower girl, and maid of honor for **

**Claire's wedding go check out my profile. Go see Nessie's wedding ring too!**

**Sorry for not updating! On Monday I was hanging out with my neighbors! On Tuesday I had tons of homework. On Wednesday I was tired. On Thursday I had homework and test the next day so studying was what I do. One Friday there was a football game for my school. On Saturday with my neighbors! Today just being lazy and relaxing and updating stories!  
**

_The Fourth Black Sister- Thanks for staying with this story and thanks for reviewing. I should be giving you alot of thanks because you read like three of my stories! Thank you for that!_

_Gracattack- Thanks for reading some of my stories and staying with this one. Thanks and I should be giving you thanks alot for everything you done like reviewed my stories!_

**I have more reviewers like Candi Marie Cullen but she been busy and not being able to really read my stories right now but otherwise she is reviewing. But Candi Marie Cullen thanks for reviewing anything you reviewed for my stories!**

**Now here is chapter 16!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

Nessie's Pov~

I and Jake went straight to Emily's house and in fifteen minutes Susie was there and she didn't even take a glance at me. All the boys were talking. Sam looks up and just sees my friend Susie; he was probably making sure it wasn't some random vampire.

"Oh hey Susie!" Seth shouted while she just waved.

Then all the guys look up and see her. "Hey," I hesitate. "I'm sorry about earlier." I say. "I know maybe I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was thinking of myself. I was being a selfish bitch." Susie smiles a little.

"You got that one right." All the boys were looking at us. "Damn right," I grin a little. "But I shouldn't have tried to convince you. I was thinking of myself too kinda, I just I don't know. Out of the million people could have picked I just picked you." She says and hugs me.

Sam looks at Jake, then me, then Susie, and then Connor. What the hell was going on? I was confused. "Um, Connor, Susie, Jake, and Nessie to the living room." Sam used alpha voice.

We all went. "Okay what the hell is happening? I don't understand." I ask confused.

"I agree with Nessie." Susie points out.

"Well you see you know what we were talking about earlier Nessie." Jake starts to say. Oh my god! Connor just imprinted on my best friend. He IMPRINTED on my BEST FRIEND! Now she gets her soul mate.

"Um…Susie," Connor starts. "I kinda imprinted on you."

"What?" She question. "What does imprinting mean?" She asks Connor.

* * *

**Okay hope you liked it. I like this chapter. **

**But Connor the wolf I created for this just imprinted on here. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything but Susie, Connor, Melisa, and Mia and all the characters that I created. **

**but review! I wanna try to get three reviews for the next chapter!  
**


	18. Chapter 17

**I know these are short updates but I got 3 reviews! **

**But thanks for all the reviews!**

**gracattack- i know...it seems like everyone wants their soul mate when you are imprinted on, you know you have a souk mate!**

**Pattyheartcake-glad you came back and reviewed! thanks for all the reviews you have submitted! :)**

**The Fourth Black Sister- I appreciate all the reviews you given to my stories!

* * *

**

Chapter 17

Nessie's Pov~

I looked at her and Susie looked back at me like I was crazy. I swear right now that I told her about imprinting. I swear right now. Maybe she forgot, but she's a vampire, she couldn't have forgotten.

"Um…" Connor started and he didn't know how to explain. "Well it is like love at first sight and werewolves only doing it. It is like you are the one that keeps me on this earth and you're my soul mate." Susie looked unsure about this.

"Can someone explain it a little better?" She ask.

"Well pretty much he is saying he is your soul mate. Aren't you happy?" I asked trying to sound excited as possible. "Earlier you were telling me that you didn't have a fucking soul mate." I say the words she pretty much said.

"This is just amazing!" Susie shouts. "But let's take things slow in case you imprint on some other girl." I, Jake, and Sam laugh. "What the hell?" She says.

"I don't think he can imprint on another girl." All she emphasizes was 'Oh'.

"Let's have a girl night!" Susie shouts. "We have a lot to talk about!" Then she grabs me while we run all the way back to my house.

Later that night we were in my bedroom. Susie already has done my toe nails which were a midnight blue color. Then she has done my nails a midnight blue color. She bought me a new outfit and it was white shorts and a strapless midnight blue. I wonder what this was for.

Jake's Pov~

I ringed the bell. Edward answered it. "Hello mongrel." He welcomes me different this time instead of saying dog or mutt this time. "Now who do you want to see?" He asked annoyed.

"Um…Susie." I say.

Susie is already down here. Edward leaves. "Can I least see my girlfriend right now?" I asked.

"Hell no, tomorrow you are going to take her out to eat." I just nod yea. "Well I did her nails. When you asked me what a good gift for her would be, get her a heart shaped necklace that will look good with midnight blue." Susie says.

"Okay." I say. "Can I see my girlfriend now?" I asked once again.

"Hell no," Susie says. "But you will think she looks great in this color because this color really matches her tone and brings her out." Susie says.

"Don't I always think she looks sexy?" I question her while she just stares at me. "Can I see Nessie now?" Finally Susie agrees to let me see Nessie when Nessie come running down.

"Jake," Nessie sweet voice says and she hugs me. "Can you sneak me away?" She asks while I chuckle. "Please sneak me away." She gives me her cute little eyes that I couldn't resist.

"Run to my house if you like." I suggest while she does it too. I drive my car all the way back. Susie sure was going to be mad at me.

I walk inside my house and going to my room seeing Nessie sitting patiently on my bed. "Nessie, may I ask you a question?" I ask her.

"Of course you can Jake?" Nessie exclaims.

"Can I take you to dinner tomorrow on a real date? One we haven't had in a while. To celebrate everything. At first Ness was blank for a moment.

"Of course. We can celebrate us getting married and having baby!" Nessie yells in a quiet voice. Nessie kisses me with her kissable lips while our lips kiss more. I love the way she kisses me.

I can remember the first day we met still. It all started so perfectly but her almost getting knocked out. Memories.

"Nessie!" Susie shouts and we stop kissing. "Let's go!" She steals Nessie away from me again.

* * *

**Okay I remember the first day when I was on fanfiction! **

**I was unsure about it! but when I joined fanfiction I just **

**finished Breaking Dawn and was reading the last Percy Jackson and Olympian Book. never finished that book!**

**I remember my first fan fiction I read too! I don't know it but I knew it was Percy Jackson? **

**did you guys know that Teardrops wasn't my fanfiction! my first fanfiction was a Percy Jackson one called Hunters! **

**but I wasn't good and I sill have the story. when I read it and I compare it to my twilight stories I can tell how much **

**my writing approved. if you want me to publish my first ever story tell me in this review but I guess I am boring **

**you with this! i know I shouldn't have said anything about it, it's just that I thought you guys might want to know. **

**but please reviews! three reviews fort he next chapter!**

**:) good night everyone!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello readers, **

**quick message! Finally one of my readers has catches up on reading my story Rising Sun which goes to Candi Marie Cullen! and another one is JacobGirl2010! yay! and you thanks you for staying and reading this story!**

**~kate aka. stormdog11**

**thanks for any reviews!

* * *

**

Chapter 18

Nessie's Pov~

I and Susie were in my room. "Okay…why do we need a girl's night?" I ask. I don't think we need one. I think we were perfectly had nothing to talk about. But Susie clarified that we have tons.

"I swear you're always with Jake all the time." Susie point out. "I'll call all the girls so it will be official." She starts calling them before I can stop her.

About an hour later everyone is here. Melisa, Claire, Rachel, Emily, Kim, and Lila **(Embry's Imprint Remember. Maybe I will have Lila and Nessie to hang out more so you can see if you truly like her.) ** I mean she invited my friends because they are imprint girls.

"Okay maybe go in a circle and we talk about announcements." Claire says. "I guess I'll start. All of you are my bridesmaids. Nessie is my Maid Of Honor." Everyone started asking questions about that!

Rachel speaks next. "Um…Paul asked me to married him." All the girl squealed!

Emily was next. "You know how I and Sam been trying for a kid." We all nod. "Well I'm pregnant."

"Oh god! Now two hormonal teenage girls those are pregnant." Susie says while everyone laughs but me and Emily.

We talked on for hours and hours and I haven't spoke once then everyone went silent. "Jake asked me to married him." I say while everyone was in shock but Susie. "Why Is everyone in shock?" I ask.

"Well you are 16 and you are sill young." Emily pointed out.

"I'm not getting married now. Later on when I get older." Everyone nods. Then yells in excitement to make Nessie show the ring. I yawn.

"Let's get to sleep and everyone agreed and we all went fast asleep falling asleep to the sound of a movie called Stardust.

The next morning I wake up and find everyone gone bur Jake sitting on a chair in my room. "Good afternoon Ness." Jake says.

"I love you Jake." He smiles at the comment or words I said.

"Love ya too Ness." I smile and go over to him still half asleep and sit on his lap while he kisses the top of my head. We both head downstairs where my mom and dad are. Jake is holding my hand.

"Mutt, we need to talk." Jake nods while he just goes with my dad outside wondering what they would be talking about.

Jake's Pov~

When I and Edward were outside he spoke first. "Mutt, you can marry my daughter." I lit a smile at that. "You hurt her in anyway, you're dead." I nod. "Also…" He didn't finish.

"Once I become your son-in-law you will stop calling me whatever you call me, you will call me Jacob."

"Maybe if I will like it mutt." Edward hissed.

"Whatever Eddy." Edward growled. "What? I can't call you anything offensive like bloodsucker or whatever because of Nessie, so Eddy is a good nickname." Edward growled again.

I went inside. "What did my dad want? Did he hurt you?" Nessie cares about me a lot.

"He just wanted to talk to me. It doesn't really matter what he said to me Nessie. No Ness I am not hurt at all." Nessie smiles and kisses me lightly on the lips.

"I got rules to set." Eddy said.

Nessie's Pov~

"Dad," I whined leaning in to Jake. "Don't ruin anything."

"Number one, no kissing longer than four seconds." My dad said. "Rule number two, no having sex. We are having that talk tonight Renesmee."

"Dad!" I yelled. "You're insane. I'm not gonna have sex again after have the baby!" I growled at him and Jake just holds me closer to him.

"Rule Number three, when you go on the honeymoon these rules include."

"Oh come on Edward!" Emmet yelled. "What's the whole point of going on a honey moon when you can't have sex or kiss longer than four second? You're guys honeymoon is going suck."

"Emmet shut the fuck up!" Dad screamed at Emmet.

"I agree with Emmet!" I yelled while mom laughed. "What?" I questioned and dad was growling.

"Now I am totally sure we are having the sex talk." Dad growled. "Now the fourth rule is no sleeping together after you're married." Then Jake didn't say anything once.

"Okay I agree with all the rules but number three." Jake stated.

"So Jake how many times have you slept with my daughter?" Dad asks.

"Edward!" Mom yelled.

"It kinda sucks to imprint on Edward's daughter because he gets to over protective." Jake says while I smile and frown a little. "But yea okay whatever." Jake said. "Why the hell do you want to know?" Jake asks my dad. "Maybe two times. Once when we had sex." Dad growled. "The night I asked her to married me. Honest truth!" Jake yells.

"Okay guys! Get to school!" Mom shouted and threw keys to Jake. "Take my car!" Mom shouted while Jake nods and we both go off heading to school.

But I'm still worried about people would think of me as I am pregnant and wonder if people will find out?

* * *

**Oh my god!**

**Have anyone heard Back To December by Taylor Swift?**

**I love that song it reminds me of Seth my ex boyfriend and me. **

**But instead I would be thinking Back to July!**

**but that song is about Taylor Lautner too! **

**but thinking about Taylor Lautner! Who's excited for Eclipse to be on DVD **

**or Breaking Dawn to come out? I am! :)**

**Does anyone read Sarah Dessen? I love her books! but her new book will be coming out **

**May 2011 and it called What Happened to Goodbye! **

**Okay I'll stop talking about random things!**

**But REVIEW OR I WILL HURT YOU! jk :)  
**


	20. Chapter 19

**Okay it won't be exactly a sex talk...it is more like a random story I and my little sister **

**wanted to do. never knew she knew that much about sex...but i guess she would know that**

**much cause her two older sisters got pregnant with having sex. But yea anyways **

**thanks for any of the reviews. here is chapter 19!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19

After school Jake and I had are hands holding and walking to the car. Then as soon as we got in the car. "Jake, what do you think about the rules?" I ask curiously.

"Well honestly I think they damn suck and your father needs to get to fucking hell." Jake said while I laugh. "Wanna go to my house?" He asked.

"Yes, please." I begged. "I hope my father does get too mad." I admit while Jake just keeps smiling. "Jake," Jake nods. "What do you think my father will do if we break the rules?" I ask.

"Ground you and make sure you don't see me. If we do break any of the rules, he won't give a punishment till summer time most likely." Jake said and we were at his house. "My dad's not home. I guess he went fishing." Jake added. "Hopefully your dad won't find out."

Then we get into his house. "I'll do my homework." I say while Jake get some snacks. We both lay on the floor studying. "Jake." I say and he looks up. I kiss him and he lets it go.

"Do your homework." Jake whispers. I whine. "Please don't make this any harder." Jake says nicely. But I whine again. "Ness…" He says while I whine again. "Please…." I whine again. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen," He says my whole name but I just whine at him.

"Fine." Jake finally agrees with me.

Jake just kisses me like he always would. Still trying to be careful, his smooth lips felt so good to me. The warmth of his lips didn't bother me. Then he let's go. "Jake I have a few questions about imprinting." I say. "Is it hard?" I ask.

"What's hard?" Jake asks.

"You know to stop. Like when you are kissing me, or when you look at me, or when you, or when we have sex with each other and not drunk?" I say. Jake hesitates. "Or when I beg." I lastly say.

Jake just sighs. "Yes, all I wanna do is make you happy but I want you to make the right choices. Like I know the rules are stupid but you need to follow them. They apply everywhere, even on your honeymoon as you father says. But it is so hard to resist you. Everything about you is sexy." I blush in a deep red. "Just like your mother. If I told her that she would have blushed too." I blush redder.

I get up and Jake follows me to the kitchen while I get some milk to drink. "Jake, tell me the truth. Do I kiss better than my mom?"

"What does this have to do about imprinting?" Jake asks. "But all I can say to you is I would kiss your lips all day if you let me."

"So I kiss better." I start jumping up and down clapping my hands while Jake laughs at me. "Jake, if you love me you will kiss me, and if you don't, you don't love me."

"Ness, I love you no matter what."

"The prove it." I pout. Jake kisses me, he kisses for a little of time before we hear banging.

"Dammit bloodsuckers." Jake cursed and that was the first time I ever heard him say bloodsucker. "Shit, shit, shit," Jake was worrying me. "You're dad is going to kill me. I go open the door and there my dad was standing there.

"Jake, why did you say bloodsucker?" I ask.

"It's pretty offensive to vampires Renesmee. It's not a nice thing to say." My dad answers.

"Well mutt or dog or mongrel isn't nice thing to say to me." Jake shot back.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I want you home and not alone with this mutt. Rule number five." I groan. "Plus you already broke rule number one." I say. "We are having the sex talk now, the mongrel needs to come because I don't think he knows it." Jake rolls his eyes.

Later that night I was in my house sitting on the couch besides Jake. You could tell that my mom didn't want this talk as much as me. "Raise you hand if you don't want to do this." My dad asks and all of us raise our hand but my dad. "Too bad." I roll my eyes and groan. "Bella."

"Well it is with a man….okay forger what Edward wanted me to tell you. Once apon time there was a dad named King Edward and his wife was Queen Bella. They had sex like they went in the bed, got naked…"

"Mom this embarrassing. Using your own self. This is like your sex life and I don't need to hear your sex life or love life!" I shouted.

"I know but you don't want to hear the long boring one." My mom says and continues. "Then they had sex where Edward decides the sex of the baby with you knows. They made a beautiful daughter named Nessie. Edward continues the story." Mom says while Edward nods.

"Then Bella went through labor and sixteen years later Princess Renesmee can't find the perfect man as her prince. She has numerous of choices and pick a guy her father hates! Jacob would you like to say something." Jake was like unsure but does it anyways.

"But this guy was poor but he amazing and awesome for Nessie and so they dated even knew her father hated this guy named Jacob. Nessie."

"The end." I got up.

"Not so fast. Tell your part."

"Fine!" I huffed. "Then on there first date they hopped in a bed naked with his sexy self and had sex and found a few weeks later she was pregnant and got married not worrying about the father. The end." My dad frowns while Jake and Bella laughs her father's expression.

"The message was not to have sex so early. If you have sex and your parents don't find out they will think you're a virgin. If you get pregnant, then your parents know that virginity is gone." My dad says. "Now I won't explain anymore. If I need too, I will." I roll my eyes and walk upstairs to my room with Jake.

"What the hell?" Jake laughs at me while I just smile. Then my phone starts ringing. "Hey Susie!" I yell and jumping up and down.

Susie was screaming. "Oh my god! Guess what." Before I could say anything Susie's voice said something first. "I got my first kiss from Connor." She says excitingly. "But it was different cause his lips is so hot and his body is so sexy." I laugh. "But got to go bye!"

"Bye!" I shout and we both hung up while I smile. Then Jake lays in my bed and I put my chest on him and fall asleep

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE! **

**I want 3 reviews for next chapter cause I already know I can **

**get that much from you guys. **

**SO REVIEW PLEASE! :)  
**


	21. Chapter 20

**Not very long...but this chapter is a fillers in...**

**so whatever you are doing you don't have to read **

**right away but it's not long. hope you enjoy chapter 20!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20

Seth's Pov~

After I heard about the random sex talk story from Jake I laughed. "Are you kidding me?" Jake said no. "Jake, what if I never imprint?" I ask.

"Maybe you are one of those wolves who don't imprint." I groan. I wanna imprint and feel what everyone else felt when they imprinted. "Maybe you will imprint on some girl who just wants to be friends."

"Uh…what if…" What I wanted to say was what if you're baby is a girl and I imprint on her. "What I am trying to say what if you're baby is a girl and I imprint on her?" Jake's expression just looked speechless and thought.

"I don't know…but that reminds me I have to go and see Nessie because we wanna know the sex of our baby." I just nod wondering if it would happen.

Jake's Pov~

I see Nessie waiting for me. "Hey, sorry I'm late." I say and peck her lips quickly. "I was talking to Seth, he was asking stupid questions." I explain and we go to Doctor….Fang! That's it!

"We wanna check if baby is healthy and what month I am on." Nessie says.

"And if it's a boy or girl." I added and Nessie hits my arm.

"Okay, just sit here Nessie while I take a look." After about ten minutes. "Your baby is perfectly healthy. You are on month six or seven. The baby is growing fast and may break a few of your bones. But I don't think the baby will be a werewolf. I know if it's a boy or girl. Would you like to know?" Nessie sighed and said yes. "It's a boy!" Congratulations!"

"Yes! We are having a boy Nessie!" Nessie frowned at Jake. "Any names?"

"Anthony Ephraim Black. Ephraim as your middle name. Anthony as my father's middle name." Ness says.

"I love it." I say.

Nessie's Pov~

After three hours later from knowing I was having a baby boy, Susie calls. "Hey, any news?" I say.

"Okay I and Connor went out on a date. We had our first kiss. And I love him!" Susie shrieked. "But is this way you feel when you're with Jake. But I will try to take things slow." I chuckle. "You?" Susie questions.

"Well, the baby is healthy, and I am six months pregnant." I know Susie would be smiling. "And I found out my baby is a boy." I say and Susie would be frowning because she wants a little girl.

"Well congratulations! Next time have a girl." I laugh.

"The name will be Anthony Ephraim Black. And yea life is going smoothly. Tomorrow we have school. Three weeks more of school! Just fun." I say sarcastically.

Now thinking the more of the days come faster to summer. It was the last week of school and all we had were finals and a half day every day. But Life was moving quickly.

Esme was building a cottage for me and Jake and Jake can't live in there with me till the baby is born, he can't sleep with till we are married. I would get married right now too! I would too!

"Hey Ness," Jake says. "It's getting closer." He whispers and I know what he means.

* * *

**Oh...you know what Jake means!**

**oh having a boy! but yea **

**if anyone wants to be apart of my sequel to this ]**

**because I will have one! tell me and I will make you a character**

**message me! THREE REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**


	22. Chapter 21

**Another fillers in. don't read if you have something other than **

**this more important. but HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**here is chapter 21!

* * *

**

Chapter 21

Nessie's Pov~

Last week of school, this is my last week. I am almost on month seven. This week goes quickly too and it is finally summer. First day of summer. Claire comes over to my house.

"Hi." I say and hug her and we go sit down in the living room. "What's on your mind?"

"We're having the wedding in one month exactly right after you have the baby."

"No don't wait for me Claire. Do it in a month. It'll me July 8. The perfect day ever for a wedding." Claire smiles. "I promise. It'll be adventurous."

"Thanks Nessie. But we'll have to find you that dress to fit you."

"The baby may come early."

"Come on Ness, we both know the baby will not be coming on month 7 and it can come a month earlier." Nessie and Claire smiles. "Sam's going down. He's not going to be the wolves' alpha anymore. That means him going down and living with Emily for long time. That means Jake's next in line. If he won't, it's Seth. Maybe talk to Jake about it. Oh Emily is pregnant too!"

"Tell her good job for from me." Claire smiles and we hug again and she leaves. Then Susie comes barging in my house.

"Guess what!" Susie shouted.

"You're in love with Connor McNoy!" I shouted back. "Let's not talk about him."

I and Susie talked for hours till she went hunting. Jake came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Jake, I heard you can be alpha." Then Jake groaned.

"That's a big responsibility for a dad." I giggle. "I'm not joking. I won't do it."

"Try it Jake, for me." I do the puppy face. He finally gives in and says yes.

Soon I become tired.

"We love you both." I mumble.

"I love you both too."

* * *

**I know it's short...but it's a fillers in. **

**hope you enjoyed it. one reveiw for next chapter!  
**


	23. Chapter 22

**These are not needed chapter. another fillers in! i know there is alot! **

**but the next chapter will be getting ready for the wedding, and then the wedding.**

**i will tell you if there will be a change of plans. but here is chapter 22!

* * *

**

Chapter 22

Seth's Pov~

I think Jake was right. He was right. I think he was totally right. I would be one of the werewolves who didn't imprint. No one was out there for me. I would live with one girl I didn't imprint on or I would be lonely forever. Or….this thinking is useless!

I was going to be lonely for the rest of my life. That was a true fact. I got to Nessie's to get advice from her.

"Hi Seth!" She exclaims and hugs me.

"Do you think I'm ever going to imprint?" I ask.

"I think you will imprint. I think she'll be young when you imprint on her. I think you're going to be a wolf for a long time. That's what I think."

"I think you're wrong." I hesitate.

"Come on! Think positive. For all you know Calise was wrong and it could be a girl instead of a boy and you imprint on her. Did you hear that July 9 is Claire's wedding? But yeah think positive!" Then I leave her house.

Just think positive.

Susie's Pov~

I was getting ready for my date with Connor. I look at my dress for Claire's wedding since I am a bridesmaid! Her theme color is purple. So what color should I wear for my date? PURPLE!

I grab jean short shorts and purple tank top with purple flip flops. Least Edward is not my dad. The over protective dad.

I run to Nessie's house. "Hey. Soon I am going on another date with Connor. And can you do my makeup for me. Please!" I beg.

"Of course I will do your make-up!"

As she was doing my make-up we spoke about everything going on in our lives. I told her I loved Connor and was ready to take the next step. But things were going great in our lives. Just take out all the bad stuff and it is perfect!

"You look like a pretty princess!" Nessie said. "Just was this beaded necklace even known it is for the flower girl?" I nod and put the beaded necklace on. "Now you would look like a real princess if you had a silver crown."

"Ness, you're making me feel so bad." Nessie looked like she needed a answer to this. "After I yelled at you and called you a bitch and everything."

"You didn't call me a bitch. You said I will never get a break up because I will have fucking perfect soul mate." Nessie said.

"Oh, well I was thinking that. But sorry. You are making me feel guilty."

"Don't, we'll we be best friend forever? Here it is to prove it." Ness took out a necklace and gave me the Best and she had Friends. "You're the best. I'm the good friend." We both smiled and hugged each other.

I left her house smiling, wearing the necklace.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the fillers in! Just be glad I wrote it! **

**well two reviews for next chapter! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**


	24. Chapter 23

**I had to get to this point sometime! since you may be wondering when Nessie is getting married. That will probably be at the end of this story. I been planning to do a sequel...only if you guys want it. But it won't be continuing in Nessie's pov! It will be continuing in her kid's point of view. The first chapters of that will be her kids young and after at least 5 or more chapters of that, they'll turn into the teenagers. If you want to be put in my story message me. Cause I will put you as on of her kid's friends or as Nessie's child! Please message me if you are interested...or put it into a review! I will be giving more sequel information too! **

**Okay I able anonymous reviews. If I get one mean review, anonymous reviews will be disabled...because I don't wanna deal with that. Cause I can't send them a review reply or anything! To let you know...i have put anonymous reviews...first I thought that was one way to log on by putting a name in the name slot and enter...lol! But yea, remember one mean review, i will disable for a while...then sometime in a month or two I will able it again. Remember! **

**I haven't been updating because I been reading stories on here and stories I bought. I been reading IsabellClair stories. She is in my favorite authors! Go check her out, if you haven't, she is really good. I been trying to read all of her stories. But I just finished this amazing book called Shiver by Maggie Stiefvater! Shiver has a sequel called Linger, and there will be a sequel to Linger that is coming in the summer called Forever. I really recommend it! I been reading the Hunger Game Series by Suzanne Collins. I am on book 3, Mocking Jay. I recommend you read that series! Then I began reading The Vampire Diaries by L.J Smith...I am on chapter 2 and it is good. I am going to read the books first and then watch the shows during summer online. I don't know if I should recommend them because I am not sure if it's the best book yet for you guys to read. But it's good. Then I got some books. Immortal by Gillian Shields which I finished yesterday along with Shiver. Hush, Hush by Becca Fitzpatrick. How to Ditch Your Fairy by Justine Larbalestier! I act like I haven't updated in a while...when I just updated Saturday! **

**Okay I will shut up and stop talking and let you after you read these eight more sentences! :)  
**

**This chapter is about getting ready for Claire's wedding mostly! *jumps up and down and screams. Then takes a seat.*  
**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews! The awesome three reviews. I love them. But I love every single review I have! Here is chapter 23, the chapter you been awaiting for! :)

* * *

**

Chapter 23

Nessie's Pov~

It was July 9, the day of Quil's and Claire's wedding. Claire was nervous as ever. "Claire, everything will be okay. I promised you an adventurous day." The baby kicked a little. Claire smiled.

"I guess you are right. Quil will love me no matter what happens or what I look like." Then I hear Claire's stomach growl.

"Have you been eating?" I asked.

"No!" She shouted. "I had to look perfect in my wedding dress. I thought if I ate too much, I wouldn't fit in my wedding dress." I laughed. "I know its stupid to not eat over that." Then we both started to laugh.

"Well Claire, we are going to have any kind of pizza you like. Don't make the pizza too healthy because I do not think this baby wants to eat healthy this moment." We both laughed at that.

I ordered pizza and we both ate half of the pizza. The after that people started to come. All the girls who were imprinted are bridesmaid but I am the Maid of Honor. After that we have the party and I will be saying my speech that I planned.

The flower girl was her Aunt's baby girl. Her name was Alisha. "Hey, can I make you look prettier?" I ask her and she nods. "Can you go put on this dress for me?" She nods and walks to the bathroom to get change. "Okay, Susie go get change, and you too Emily!" I shout.

"How come you are nice to little girl but not us?" Susie asked and I huffed at her and they both did as I told. Soon Alisha came out.

I put on the beaded jewelry I made on her. Her ears were pierced so she got to wear the beaded earrings I made. "Are you allowed to wear make-up?" I ask her.

"I don't know. I never wore it." She says quietly. I ask her if she wants to try it and she nods. I put all the make-up on her and everything. I do Susie's make-up and Emily's too. I do the entire bridesmaid's make-up.

Claire was in her white wavy wedding dress. She looked really pretty in it. I help her do her make-up and she puts on all her jewelry. "How do we all look?" Everyone asked.

"You all look like princesses and Claire will be announced queen." We all laugh as I say that.

"Oh my god Nessie! We have ten minutes to get you ready. You haven't even took a shower, have you been helping everyone out?" Claire asked and I nod. "Oh my god I knew something would happen like this. This will be so…."

"Adventurous." I finish for her. "Like I promised. Postpone it for one hour. We will be done in one time. Oh Susie can you put purple highlights in my hair."

"My pleasure Nessie." Susie says like I am a princess.

I take a quick shower. I get all my hair dried. As soon as I am completely dry, Susie puts purple highlights in my hair. I get my dress on after that. They do my make-up and I put my jewelry on.

Then we are all read to start the wedding.

Quil's Pov~

As us boys get ready within a hour, the girls are still getting ready. What the hell do girls have to do in there? It does not take that long. I guess I'll find out over the years while being married to Claire.

I think I will stay as a wolf one more year and stop phasing. "So, why can't we see the girls till the wedding starts?" I ask Jacob.

"It's a tradition. I'm not even in weddings I know that. Everyone knows that. The girl can't let her wedding dress touch the floor as some people say. SO where are you going on your honeymoon?" Jake asked.

"Well Esme said I can use Isle Esme Island or go to the Bahamas or got to Hawaii. I pick the Isle Esme because there are no people there and we can be loud as we want." Jake rolled his eyes.

"That's cool. I wanna get Nessie her own island so that island can be all to our family. What if your baby turns out to be a girl and Seth imprints on her and take her to your Island with Nessie and they have sex there and your daughter gets pregnant." I started laughing.

"That will not happen. If it was a girl Seth wouldn't even be touching her by the time she is sixteen or dating her till he is sixteen and I will be a wolf so I can hear Seth's thoughts all the damn time." Jake said while I roared with laughter.

"The wedding is starting in ten minutes." Then I got a text from Claire. "Or an hour. Nessie still has to get ready."

"Great, now I am going to get killed by Edward today because Nessie going to be looking good like always but sexier." I laughed.

Jake was the best man. I don't know why but I had to pick someone, so I picked Jake since we were really good friend younger.

"Did you hear what Nessie promised Claire?"

"What?" Jake said.

"Nessie promised Claire that is going to be adventure day. What do you think what would happen?"

"Baby coming, voltour coming. Least Nessie promised." They both laugh and talk for the hours and then it was time for the wedding.

"My point." I mumbled.

I Quil Attera was afraid for the first time in my life.

Claire's Pov~

I was scared for this to happen.

* * *

**Oh Quil and Claire are both nervous...any predictions...for next chapter! **

**like the next chapter is Claire's wedding! three reviews for next chapter!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! :)  
**


	25. Chapter 24

**Okay! I know this chapter was short! I am not good at planning or writing weddings. More unexpected things will be happening after the wedding. More than you think will happen...like you may think after this chapter...the story is done...or the next chapter...we have about 10 or more chapters to go...if not...at least five. but yes I am giving you a choice of what you want the name. any suggestions? Like that goes in a day...because there are sometimes Full Moons and usually in summer and spring their are Rising Suns. Like I got the morning, and night done. I need one that will go with afternoon. if you know what I am saying...please give me a few suggestions! **

**I like to thank all the people who reviewed! Helping me build up to 100 reviews! You know who you are! My hundredth reviewer was JacobGirl2010! thank you for putting up with everything about this story! thanks! If I get 150 reviews I will give you a sneak peak on the sequel! You will be the first one to see it that is on fanfiction and revews my story...just saying that because my sister's look at my stories. But I don't think I will get that many reviews!  
**

**here is chapter 24. Claire's wedding. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24

Nessie's Pov~

"Oh my god, this is going to be scary. I never kissed Quil in front of anyone really. What if I'm too ugly, what if something goes wrong? Nessie, I say cancel the wedding for another day." Claire panicked.

"Claire, calm down. If we do it another day, you won't be married till you're thirty years old. Maybe not married at all. Just having sex with Quil and having kids. You _need _to do this. It is your destiny." I said.

"Okay you're right. My whole family flew in from around the whole world to see me get married. Quil's family came to see him get married. My friends are here to support me and Quil." She assured herself.

"Remember Quil will love you no matter what happens. Okay? I gota go. Maid of Honor goes out first, following the bridesmaid. Then the flower girl as we take our places. The flower girl throwing the flower in front of her as the flower girl should be three steps ahead of you, throwing flowers while you walk across with you dad. Got it?" Claire nods and I walk out.

"Well go. And Emmet is saying the blah blah stuff." I nod. This was going to be funny because he was going to say what he wanted to say.

As I walk across and take my place while the other bridesmaids. Jacob is looking at me and then my dad is sitting next to him and hits Jake while I smile a little. Alisha throwing the flowers. Everything was going perfect. Claire was smiling while he father walked her up. Quil was smiling. Jacob was looking at me. Then Claire was up there.

"Well, I would read the book but it takes too long." Emmet said. "So I came up with a better one." Everyone laughed. "Today we have Quil Attera, and Claire…" Claire whispered her last name to him. "Baker for their wedding today. A wonder day of adventure. They will experience, pregnancy, kids, teenagers," Everyone laughed. "love, and get really deeply in love." The crowd just smiled. "Well on with that. Quil will you take this lovely girl, protect her with your heart, and anything you can think of and marry her?"

"I do."

"We all knew you were going to say that. Claire, will you not cheat on him, and give all you heart to him, but you don't have to protect him because that his job and marry him?" Claire let out a laugh.

"I do."

"Any objects to this young soon to be married couple."

"I object!" Susie said. Everyone looked at her. "Just kidding!" Everyone laughed.

"Okay thank you Susie for kidding. But Quil you may kiss the bride."

Everyone was smiling. Then I felt wetness. "I feel wet." I whispered to Emily.

"Are you sure?" I nod. "Maybe your water just broke." Emily says.

"Is that a good thing?" Then Emily realized that this was a big problem.

"I don't think so."

"WHAT?" I shriek even know I didn't mean too. Everyone stared at us. Jake looked at me questionable. Claire was looking at me. "Jake, I think the baby is coming now." Jake looked too stun to say anything. Even Claire did.

"Jake get her to you know the room she was born in." The baby started to kick. I let out a yelp.

I knew it was time.

* * *

**Oh it is time! oh! so do you think **

**it is a girl or a boy? which one would **

**you like it to be? but yea I won't update unless **

**i have one person answer these questions!**

**but at least give me three reviews for **

**this chapter. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**


	26. Chapter 25

**Sorry if things are confusing! Anyway **

**AliceCullen111 I love the tile. I may use it! when you said your email is...i didn't see it.**

**but can you email me? email me at . **

**all of you are free to email me...about anything! I check my email like 20 times a day! **

**but thanks for all the reviews you given me. here is chapter 25!

* * *

**

Chapter 25

Jake's Pov~

I grab Nessie. "Where was I born?" Jake didn't answer but took me to the room. I started screaming.

"Okay Nessie, calm down. Breathe in out and out." I did as Jake said. My grandpa came in.

"Jake I need you to hold Nessie's hand." Jake did as he said. "Okay Nessie on the count of three push." I nod. "One, Two, Three!" I pushed and yelped a little. "You can do it Nessie."

My mom came in. "Nessie, one, two, push!" I pushed, crying in tears. Everything was a blur but I did as everyone said.

"It's a…." I fell right asleep while everyone was shouting with a joy.

Jacob's Pov~

It was a girl. A tiny little one. She was bald. She was wrapped up in a pink blanket Alice had bought her. My daughter was cuter. Even know I was hoping for a boy, I didn't care that moment. I was just glad our daughter could live her world out here.

Then Seth came up. "Hey, everyone is wondering if they could see the baby. Everyone wants to see the…." Seth stopped staring at her for a moment. "Beautiful baby girl." He finished.

"We haven't even named her!" I hissed at him. "Nessie really haven't even seen her. You come up here and imprint on my daughter."

"Sorry, I'll leave." Seth hurried down.

Seth's Pov~

I came up to see, because everyone mad me come up and see if we could see the baby girl that Jake and Nessie made. I see Jake. "Hey, everyone is wondering if they could see the baby. Everyone wants to see…" I stop. She is the most beautiful baby on earth. I feel like she is keeping me down with her. "Beautiful baby girl." I finished.

Jake looks at me wide eyed. He's going to kill me. "We haven't even named her." He hissed. "Nessie really haven't seen her. You come up here and imprint on my daughter." I felt like I was going to die.

"Sorry, I'll leave." I hurry down. "We can't see the baby till she is named and Nessie has seen her. Jake's orders" I fib quickly.

"I deserve to be up there. I am Nessie's best friend and I will be the godmother. So I should be up there. I don't think you are telling the whole truth." Susie said to me while I swallow. "Come on, tell everyone."

"No! Not yet!" I yelled everyone seemed confuse.

"Okay, we'll wait." Claire said. "I and Quil are married. We'll wait till she is awake and strong. Then we have the after party. Then I and Quil will you know go on honeymoon." Everyone just nods.

Nessie's Pov ~

I woke up suddenly. I sat up in my bed. Jake was holding my little girl. "So what's her name?" I ask.

"She doesn't have a name. I was waiting for you. It is 9pm. Still Claire's wedding day. You know, you can name her."

"What was your mother's name?" I ask. The first time I ever asked about his family.

"Lily." He says.

"How about Lily Grace Black Cullen?"

"Ness, the name is perfect." Jake says while I smile and look at my daughter.

I run to my room. I felt a little sore but I was half vampire, I could handle this. I put on one of my dresses. I put on a purple flowered print dress that went right above my knees. This dress was for the party. I run bare foot to where my baby was.

I take the baby from Jake. I find something. I dress her in a white skirt and a purple tank top for babies. I put her in some sandals. I put on some flats.

"Tell them, the damn party is going on now! In my backyard. Tell Alice to decorate!" I tell Jake. "Now! Get Claire to get all the other people back if not here!" Jake did as I said.

Seth knocks on my door. "Um….Nessie….I imprinted."

"Who's the lucky girl?" I ask.

"Your daughter. By the way, what is her name?"

"Lily Grace Black Cullen." I was stunned. He imprinted on my daughter.

"You looked stunned." He said. "Is it okay I imprinted on her."

"Yea it is." I give Seth a quick hug. "We better go see if the party started.

* * *

**Okay I like to give one of my readers a credit. **

**gracattack...she had to keep a secret from all you guys! **

**she knew it was going to be a baby girl because I was **

**having her be Nessie's daughter Lily! but she is **

**sorta this person but doesn't act like Lily. just saying. **

**there are a few more chapters! Nessie is half vampire...she is strong...**

**and the baby did not damage...surprise right? **

**the next chapter will be about the party with a surprise,**

**three reviews for next chapter please!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**


	27. Chapter 26

**Okay! so the party of the wedding starts! **

**but yes it will not show my email for stuff! **

**but yea thanks for the reviews! they are amazing!**

**here is chapter 26...not much of Lily in it!

* * *

**

Chapter 26

Nessie's Pov~

I ran outside with Seth and Lily my baby girl of course in my arms. It is all set up and people are coming. There are lights every where. It was beautiful. There were two banners up. 'Claire and Quil's Marriage.' And 'Congratulations Nessie!'

They did not need to do this. "So what do you think?" Claire asked. I smile.

"It's great. I am still doing my speech that I planned to do for you. Susie is doing a cheer. Alice wrote you a poem. Rachel wanted to say a toast in the beginning about you and your times. Then your mother wanted to say the last words." I tell her still holding Lily.

"Ness you just had a baby. Don't help out." Claire said.

I just hand Lily to Seth and I walk away feeling tired. About an hour later everything was ready. An hour in the party it was 11pm and Rachel came up there to say a few things.

"Hello. I am Rachel Black for those who don't know me. Well I knew Claire since she was small baby or a small kid. I knew her since her two year old self. And it was amazing. She grew up. Quil was like her brother or best friend. But soon their relationship grew into love. It was like me and Paul. We got married a while back." Everyone was smiling. "Well other things happened today. Her maid of honor had a baby. The baby's name is Lily Grace Black….I am the aunt. But yes everyone can toast."

Rachel took her seat by me and Jake was sitting by me and Seth was sitting by Jake. Seth was holding Lily. Then Aunt Alice went up on stage. "I have very few words to say. It is a poem by Wayne Burton." Alice took a breath. "When the person you love seems to hurt you the most and life isn't looking too bright, you have to remember to forgive and forget  
because you know you're not always right, sometimes it's hard to admit that you're wrong and bring all of your faults to the light, so before you pass judgment you have to remember that the finger you point is still yours at the end of the night, down through the years you'll think you've lost your mind and your love will surely be tested, how it turns out is all up to you because it depends on what you've invested, for if it's true love your actions will show you'll be there right to the end, because before fiance, husband or wife  
you have to be called a friend." Yeah Aunt Alice. That is a few words. "It reminded me of Quil and Claire because they wouldn't have loved till them both call each other best friends. But thanks you."

Alice went down and it was my turn. I made my way up to the stage. "Hello. I am going to give a small speech. Claire was a lovely girl. Always wanting to be perfect." I say memorizing the one speech I wrote. "Well I am not going to say the speech I wrote. I will just talk till I know it is time to. Well Claire and I didn't meet till I was sixteen and she was eighteen. Right when we met, we were best friends. Nothing could take us away. But only few things would hurt us. We aren't like those 'best friends' who have a small sting that someone can easily break." Tears started to come out of my eyes. "We are those real best friends who have a rope. It takes a lot to cut us apart. We are like sisters. Right when we become sisters the rope has protecting thing called Love. The love girls share isn't like we're dating. We just love each other like any sisters do. We have a fight and we make-up soon enough. Just like I and Susie. It takes a lot. But nothing can cut us away." I see tears coming out of Susie and Claire. All the imprint girls while they boys are like 'what the hell?' "Thanks you for your time." I walk off that stage.

Susie walks on stage. "I wrote this cheer just for you." Susie smiled. "You make people laugh." Susie let out a false laugh. "You make people smile." Susie put on a big smile. "You make me want to hug you." She fakes hug someone. "This is why I love you." When she said I, Susie point at herself. Then made a heart when she said love. At you she points at Claire.

Susie went off the stage and Claire's mom walks up. "Hello. I am Claire's mom. I am so happy for my daughter. I feel so over joy about this. You will turn into a young women Claire. You will feel successful later in life. You will grow to have love, kids, and friends. You will grow old like me." Everyone laughed. "But Claire I hope you have a clear road with a few hills and speed bumps to go up. Good Luck my daughter." Claire was crying when she went up on stage.

"Hello. I hope you enjoyed your time. For the rest of the time till midnight we will be dancing, and having fun."

"Nessie, do you want to dance?" Jake asked me. I nod yes. "You take care of Lily very well. Anything bad happens to her while I am gone. You are dead Seth." I laugh while Jake takes me to dance.

"We need to figure out stuff. When we are going to get married? What is are next move?" I tell Jake.

"For now…let's go on with life. I think it is best if we just…." I stopped Jake from talking.

"Jake I want to finish school and go to college. And when I am done with high school, we will get married. Just a few more years to that. You don't have to go to school. You can take care of Lily." I say.

"I guess that will work."

Jake kisses me gently for a few seconds.

"Nessie!" Alice said to me. "The voltouri is coming Saturday."

That was in three days.

* * *

**yea...boring chapter!**

**the cheer Susie did I can put that on youtube if you like to watch what it seems like.**

**tell me if you like! but my sister will do that because i am not good with cheers! **

**has anyone seen Tangled. i love that movie. it is good. in my opinion...but yea it's a good movie!  
**

**but yea three reviews?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**


	28. Chapter 27

**I didn't get to update on those days I said in the review reply because my mom decided to go to all the Christmas Parties she was invited too. Since they were family we been traveling like all weekend. The whole time I and my sisters and brother were complaining and asking why we were going? All my mom said was I have a good feeling about this. We went to our Aunt's party. So here's how it went at the party. **

**"Oh my god!" My aunt said. "I am so glad you came!" She seemed relief. "I didn't think you would come!" **

**"Well change of damn plans. Everybody in this room thinks we are the sluttiest family in this whole damn room. Why the hell would I come if everybody thinks that, Belle?" My mom said. **

**"Well..." My aunt was out of words. "I don't know. But what I know is that you need to take my girls in. I'm broke. My working husband left me for a stripper. Or as she looked as one. He abandon me! All I need you to do is take all my girls but two. My oldest and the one who is sick. With you know." **

**"Okay. I need the money. I will only need hundred dollars from you." My aunt looked frightened as my mother said those words. "I'm joking! You done all those things for me. Gave me money I needed for Kate and Kylie when I was still a young teenager. I'll take your kids in. How long you thinking." **

**"Till summer." My mom nods. We come home with four other girls. **

**I know. My aunt is becoming poor and she needs money. Now I am having my four cousins here. My favorite of them all is watching me write this. Her name is Katherine. We call her Katie. She had breast cancer and won the battle if you wanna call it that! We're happy for her! But yea!**

**Has anyone seen Grown Ups! Stupid but funny! lol! Princess and the Frog was amazing movie! i love it! **

**here is chapter 27!

* * *

**

Chapter 27

Nessie's Pov~

I was playing with my daughter. My very own daughter, Lily Grace Black Cullen. Seth imprinted on her. I wonder if Seth will ever tell her. If Jake will let him, but I would probably would let Seth tell her.

Lily was lying peacefully in her crib. So here species would be werewolf/vampire/human. I wonder. Maybe I should ask my grandpa who would never age. Then I leave my little girl in her room and went down to see Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I been wondering. If Lily is werewolf/vampire/human, how fast would she grow? Would she be more of something?" I asked and Carlisle looks does at me.

"Well, we don't know yet. We were just waiting and see how things went." All I did was nod. "Just like what we kinda did with you." I nod.

Now remembering, the volturi were coming in two days. What would be the best choice for Lily? Should I hide Lily? I had to pick the right choice for my little girl.

I watch my baby sleep. Her hair was dark as her father's. Her grew fast. She was pale as me. My daughter was beautiful. I tuck her in.

Jake comes up. "What should I do with Lily? Should she stay with the volturi are on their way? Or should she go for awhile and see what happens? What should I do for Lily? I wanna make the right choice for our daughter." I say to Jake.

"I don't know," Jake says quietly. "What I do know is that we both love our daughter, we both love each other, we both wanna get married, and we both want the best for our daughter." I smile and blush a little.

"We need to discuss more things. Not just our life. But marriage and our daughter and Seth imprint on our daughter. What age will he tell her? Answer them all, for me." I say and Jake thinks for a moment.

"Two year from now, July sixteenth. The day we get married. Lily will grow what she wants. Seth can tell her when he thinks she's ready. He can't make the moves. Lily has to say the words herself." Jake says. "What about you?"

"July sixteenth is the perfect. Well I guess you're all right. I shouldn't stop Seth from telling her, when she is ready. I think we agree on that." I truthfully say.

Seth's Pov~

I was in my bedroom. All the wolves and Cullens knew I imprinted. No one else. Jake would kill me if I hurt his daughter socially, physically, and in any way he can think of. So I would have to be careful with Lily. But I guess that be okay.

"Seth, stop walking so hard against the floor." I jumped a little when mom came in.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"What's on your mind? I can tell something is bothering you. You can't regret it. You never will. Never in front of your mother's face."

"A lot of things are my mind. Which one? When I'm human or when I'm a wolf." My mom sighed. "Fine, I imprinted."

"Oh. She is probably a pretty girl coming over here…." My mom started acting like I just imprinted on a grown girl when I haven't.

"Mom, it's Jake's and Nessie's daughter. Her name is Lily Grace Black Cullen. But Jake says he will kill me if I ever hurt her." I say.

"Well this is a sudden surprise. Good luck imprinting on Jake's daughter. Remember Nessie may stop aging. Jake will continue phasing. Jake will be able to hear all your thoughts" Then my mom left.

"Shit." I muttered. "She's right." My sister just walked in. "Can't you knock on the damn door before you come in my room?" I ask.

"No. Remember watch your language. Mom doesn't like all those bad words. Charlie hates them the most. Even know he uses them. As I quote from him, 'No damn kids should be cussing at any damn age.'" Leah says.

"Okay." I say. "What did you come for?"

"I came to tell you Jake is new alpha. Sam is not a wolf anymore and Emily is pregnant. Nessie and Jake would like to see you. Well the whole Cullen family wants to."

I was about to leave and then I said, "Leah, stop acting sweet. It's going to freak out everyone." Leah growled at him and stomped to her room.

I walk downstairs. My mom just made dinner. "Seth, would you liked to join us?" Mom asked.

"I would love to but I have to go see the Cullens and Jacob." My phone vibrated. I looked at the text. It was from Jake. It said:

_Hurry up! This is important! Oh yeah! And after this little thing we are going to talk about, you're off patrol. Oh, Leah to come too! Wolf meeting with Cullens. _

"It was Jake. What did he say?"

"Pretty much saying get the hell over here and get off my ass. Pretty much what he wanted to say. I guess he is trying not to curse anymore because of Lily." I say. "LEAH! JAKE WANTS YOU TOO!"

_Volturi's Time _

"Aro, we must leave soon." Jane said. "The baby was born. Are we taking Tracy the newborn?"

"Yes we are. Tracy has a power. The power to just look at someone and say if they are lying or not. No matter how good of a liar. Sometimes she sees the future by just looking. We got Tracy. If needed we can just kill all the humans they know!" Aro exclaimed.

"So who should go?" Alec asked Aro.

"I of course. Jane, Alec, Tracy, Caius, Marcus, Felix, Chelsea, Afton, and Heidi. I picked those certain people because I trust. Jane we will be watching the fight. Renesmee crossed the line. Made a kid of werewolf and vampire, always foes. We will not let it slide."

"Yes. We would never let it slide. Well Tracy is staying with us?" Jane asked.

"Of course she will. We can't let her die with a power like this. The best one I seen in centuries. If we must, kill her beloved love. We can't let them make more. Or you kill Renesmee but I prefer the mutt."

"We won't let you down sir," Alec said. "We promise. Because when we die we'll be cursing at ourselves. We will be in hell."

"Thank you Alec for that comment. I appreciate. Let's get going to the Cullens." Aro said. "Tracy, we're going on adventure for humans!" Called Aro. "One day early!"

* * *

**Oh!**

**They are coming one day early! **

**more surprising twist will be in **

**next chapter! three reviews! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**


	29. Chapter 28

**short chapter! but  


* * *

Seth's pov! one you don't get to hear his thoughts alot! **

**but yea Seth is mine...he will be my dream boyfriend who imprinted me! **

**which some kind of werewolf imprint one me! don't we all? :) **

**but here is chapter 28!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 28

Seth's Pov~

All the wolves and Cullens were at the Cullen house. Nessie gave a quick one arm hug. We all got settled down. Esme ordered pizza for me. Jake got some bread sticks for Lily and started to feed her.

"Well, the volturi is coming. Alice has seen something different. They have a new vampire, Tracy is her name. She has a very powerful power. One look at you, she can say your whole life, and your future. They come to kill, mostly Lily. And we are trying to make it peace. But the volturi is determined to kill us." Carlisle said.

Alice stood up. "We will need your help. They are planning to take almost everyone in the volturi. The humans they got, they are killing them. They are drinking the human blood for power. We don't know if we can defeat them. Human blood makes them stronger. Our animal blood is weaker than them." Alice says swiftly.

"Remember the lessons you learned to fight newborns. This fight is more different. We won't be able to teach you. We must get ready in case there is some kind of damn fight." Jasper said.

"Well," Nessie started. "Um…you know my daughter. Alice seen so many visions that they were going to kill Lily. She can't stay here. Seth, I'm sorry you'll be staying out of the action. You will be running with here. It's the best choice." Nessie said.

"Okay. I promise to try my best to keep your daughter safe. I promise." I promised.

"You better? I don't want one scratch, scar, or any hurting areas. If there is one, even the tiniest one, I will kill you." Jake threatened. I nod.

"Well go." Nessie takes Lily from Jake's arms and kisses her at the top of her head. "Here. This is all the money. There are passports. Incase you need to go out of the country." Nessie started crying.

"Ness, you don't have to do this." Jake said.

"Yes I do!" She sobbed. "Alice has seen visions of Lily die. I can't take a chance."

"Go!" Jake yelled at me and I ran out the door.

So much was running through my mind. I wish Lily was sixteen. Then I could be able to kiss her. I heard Jake growl and I kept my thoughts silent till he couldn't hear them when we are human. I went to the closet airport.

"One ticket for adult, and one ticket for child to Maine." I showed her my idea saying I was eighteen but I was only fifteen.

I took I and Lily onto the plane after we got what we needed. This was going to be a long journey ahead of both of us.

* * *

**Well...don't tell me I shouldn't have done that...**

**make Seth go somewhere far away...**

**but it will be for the best because i have something planned!**

**three reviews! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW ! REVIEW!  
**


	30. Chapter 29

**It is short! I know but i wanted to update! **

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! **

**here is chapter 29!

* * *

**

Chapter 29

Nessie's Pov~

Today was the day. It was finally when the Volturi were coming. The day was here. After months and weeks, and days of waiting. Finally the day has come. Then we were all standing outside in my mother's bubble protecting thing.

The wolves were out of distance. Then some of the volturi appeared. Aro, and Jane weren't in sight. "Hello Cullens," I hear Alec say. "How is your day?"

"Great, till you came." Emmet muttered. I swallowed.

"So I heard you made another hybrid." Alec said. "There will be no harm if you just hand it over Renesmee!" Snapped Alec. "No one will be hurt. Everything will be fine and you can be a perfectly happy family!"

"She's not here. She's not in state." I mumbled. "It wouldn't be perfect without her. She's just like me right now! She's not werewolf. She is first human. Mostly human than vampire. She is kinda just like me." I say.

"She is, then where the hell is she?" Alec asked.

"Just leave in peace!"

"No can do Renesmee. Till that thing is dead we will leave." I just look down at my feet.

Seth's Pov~

We were in Maine. We were going to be staying in this hotel for about a week. Lily grew fast. She looked like she was already one…faster than any human baby normally would. I wonder.

But I was just sitting down watching TV. Nothing really interesting going on. Lily was sleeping most of the time. I wonder what the hell they were doing in Washington.

I got text messages from me mom saying:

Seth, where are you?

But I couldn't text her back. Nessie said not to tell anyone or anything. I could tell no one nothing till I was back home. But they may be a while. But I watched Lily sleep.

Soon my eyes became heavy and fell into a deep sleep.

Later I woke up from someone pushing me. It was Lily. She grew fast. She must be mostly vampire. "Daddy?" She questioned me and I just hesitate.

"Lily, I'm not your dad. I'm like a brother." I say.

"Can we do something, please?" Where did she learn these words?

"Yes sure. How about we go to the pool?" And she just nods.

Even know she could be sixteen in a week….Jake wouldn't let me date her till she really was sixteen. Maybe her growing pace would slow down.

* * *

**But yea Lily's gorwing pace will be explained after the vulturie leave! **

**three reviews! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**


	31. Chapter 30

**I worked over an hour on reading this! **

**thank you for all the reviews! now let's try to get to 150 reviews **

**and then if we can let's try 200 reviews!**

**but here is chapter 30!

* * *

**

Chapter 30

Nessie's Pov~

Jane came out of no where. "Hello," said Jane. "How is your day Cullens?" I sigh. "Well don't answer. Renesmee, we have let you live since you are vampire pretty much. But your daughter must die. She will be werewolf but vampire. How does that work?"

"Well, she's just like me. Werewolf starts as human. She is vampire but mostly human. Maybe she won't be werewolf. Not everyone is a werewolf. Jacob one of the werewolves has two sisters and they aren't werewolves." I say. That was a nice combat you could say.

"Well since you won't give us your damn daughter. We have something more of use that will be in mind. Bring the girl out, Tracy."

A paled skin girl with black hair and red eyes came. She had straight blunt bangs. Her hair was perfect. Her hair was long. It covered her whole back. She was wearing short shorts and a red tank top. She was holding Melisa, my friend who was human but knew the secret because we accidentally told her.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted. "She has nothing to do with this! Nothing! I promise you." I promised as I ran out of my mom's bubble power.

"Renesmee!" Mom shouted. "No!"

"Pain," said Jane while my body went into pain and I fell to the ground screaming. Then she stopped.

Felix and Marcus came forward to Tracy with Melisa. Melisa was crying. "So, Aro said we should kill her or turn her into one of us." My tears ran down my face as Marcus said this. "Or Aro said have Tracy pick?"

"Oh did I mention she can see your future in one glimpse. Tracy use it." Tracy looked up and looked at me.

"I see you with a tall tan boy. Two kids. One looks like you. She is sixteen. You are wearing a ring. Like when you get married. Oh you have another kid. It is a boy. He looks like the tall tan boy. He looks about fourteen. He is with the human…wait she is vampire. The girl I am holding is a vampire. The boy is just standing by her while they both watch from a distance, you are yelling at her for a mistake. Then another tan boy…." Said Tracy as she told me my future.

"That's enough Tracy," Felix stopped her and Tracy looked up. "Now your friend dies if you don't give me your daughter."

"No." I say. "Don't you think that is an unfair trade? One person dies no matter who I give you. They both mean something to me. Shouldn't you be sacrificing someone too?" I ask. "If you won't sacrifice someone there will be a fight."

I knew I was making the wrong choice.

Then these other strange people came. They were party of the volturi too! "Change her now! Tracy do the honors." Melisa closed her eyes. Then I closed my eyes. Then I hear screaming.

"Nessie take Melisa in now!" I hear Carlisle say. Somehow I got to Melisa and got her in the house. I watch my friend lay there. She was going to turn into a vampire. It was my entire fault. Would her mother find out?

Carlisle came in. He started doing stuff that would help her while I sat.

Seth's Pov~

I and Lily were sitting on the couch watching TV. We really had nothing to talk about. We went pool, had fun then we are socially awkward. It was awkward for me the most. Or it was her. Well I don't know.

She was growing out of her clothes. "Um…Lily, we need to go shopping. For clothes, and other stuff. We got to go now." All she did was nod and got off from the couch.

"Well I haven't been talking because I have wanted to ask questions. But you seem like you were in deep thoughts so I don't wanna to stop you're thinking. But yea, can I ask a question?" Lily asked.

"You just did." I answer and she rolls her eyes.

"Can I ask _questions?_"

"Yes you may. Go for it." I say as we just got outside the hotel. Let's just say I didn't feel like renting a car so we were walking everywhere.

"Did mommy and daddy abandon me? Do they love me? Why did they give me up so quickly? Are you my new daddy?" She asked many questions at a time.

"No, you're parents would never do that. They wouldn't. They love you very much. They didn't want to give you to me but they had too, just for a little. No, I won't replace you're dad. I never well." I reply back to her.

"Well, where are your daddy and mommy? Did you leave them for me? Do they know where you are?" She asked.

"My dad died a while ago. He had a heart attack. My mom is at home. I left them to protect you. They have no damn idea where I am." I answer.

"Oh since my mind is full of words. I don't know how but it somehow just that I feel like I can go in anyone's mind and collect words I like I know them. Am I allowed to say damn, dammit, shit, bitch, hell, and fu…"

"No you aren't allowed. Those are bad words." I stop her at mid sentence.

"Then why did you say damn?" She questioned.

"Well I'm an adult. I'm allowed too. So I can say whatever the hel…heck I feel like." I say and she just frowns.

"But what is I am talking about heaven and hell? Can I say it when I am talking about church? In a bible they have hell and damned." Lily was a curious child.

"Well that is different. Like if is involves church you say it. Plus where did you get a bible?"

"It's in the hotel Seth. Maybe if you stop thinking and look for one you would see it." Lily says. "Well are we there yet?" Then I looked around. We were on the streets walking around.

"I don't know yet. We are just looking for a store with clothes." I say. "Do you see any Lily?" I ask her while she stares at something that was right behind me. "Okay let's go in."

"Hello, welcome to clothing store for girls. Is this your daughter? Would you like any help?" A lady who had short blonde hair, she was really skinny.

"Sure," I say.

"Hello Sweetie, your dad…" The lady said but Lily said something first.

"He's not my dad. He is a good friend with my dad. I am looking for something dark and bright. Like skirts, some jeans, t-shirts, and a dress. I don't know what size I am. This tall guy doesn't even know. My clothes just got small on me. Now can you help me pick out?" The store lady nods. "Oh, you know for church, can you cuss? Like if you can't why there are bad words in a bible. Like damned and hell. But why?"

"I don't know. I guess that is how god wanted it." She looks at me and I shrug.

"Her parents did this." Is all what I say. I sit down.

"All done Sethy!" She exclaims. Did she just call me Sethy? If she did it doesn't matter to me. She can call whatever she feels like. Then I go. I look at the price. Four hundred and fifteen dollars. I take out the credit card.

"I'm glad I'm not paying this. This is coming out of your family's money." I mumble and I pay for it all with a credit card.

Then there was ten bags. "Okay, can you do me a favor?" I ask the store person. There were other people here. Watch Lily for ten minutes for me. I will give you my phone number."

Lily's Pov~

There were a lot of people in here now. I was sitting behind the counter thing with the lady who helped us. What was Seth doing? Then about ten minutes later he was here. I grabbed the some bags and he grabbed the rest.

Then we took them out to a car! It was a black car. "Can I sit in passenger?"

"Sure you can. How about some food?" I nod my head while we head off to get some food a McDonald's.

* * *

**So you like it? Seth or Sethy took her shopping...**

**but he wasn't much help. would you like more in**

**Lily's pov? because I can put more! but yea three reviews!**

**i am liking how i ask for three reviews but then I got six reviews! :) **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**


	32. Chapter 31

**Okay...I been busy with school and reading. So right now I am totally obsessed with three things. I am obsessed thinking about the sequel to this. Vampire Diaries! i love the books. I am going to watch all the shows online. finishing this story. for those who been reading Haunted and Light. They are both on hold till I finish Rising. Light will be on hold for a long time. I will be finishing this story first, then Haunted, and then Light. The Secret Life of a American Teenage, New Beginnings is on hold...till after I am done with all my Twilight Stories I will be starting other stories. I will be writing Harry Potter, movies I like fanfics, and Hunger Games. I been writing a story for Hunger Games. but yea...so that will be happening. **

**And I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**

Chapter 31

Nessie's Pov~

I have been sitting in the house watching my friend turn into a vampire. I called her mom and told her that Melisa wasn't going to be home for a little. Melisa wasn't a tan skin girl. She was white as snow. Her hair was becoming a little longer. Her hair wasn't at her shoulders anymore. It was midway to her back. It was light brown. Her teeth were becoming whiter and straight. She was looking perfect.

It has been one day. Everyone was fighting. The wolves were out there. So far the volturi lost Afton, and Heidi. We lost no one so far, as I know. Hopefully Jake wouldn't die. If he died I would kill myself and have Seth take care of Lily for the rest of his live. He would do it, because of Lily.

But I wonder what Lily could be doing. I wonder what Seth would do with her. I wonder. Seth wouldn't do anything bad with Lily. He wouldn't because he knew she was a year old. He knew that. If he did I would kill him. But I have trust in him.

Now thinking. There was only one way to stop the fight. Carlisle came in. "Nessie, go and hunt. Everything will be okay here. I will be with Melisa." I nod and find a way to the woods. I started walking around and then I heard walking and tuned.

It was Aro, Jane, and Tracy. "Hello Renesmee. It is good to see you out here. But you know Tracy can finish your future. You can be with us. Here is your choice. You tell us where Lily is or you come and join us. Or your daughter joins us."

"No! Either one I pick, I won't be with my daughter! What if I bring my daughter here and show you she is like me. You visit her ever year. If she turns into a werewolf you can kill her or take her away from me. You can." I hesitate to say.

"Tracy, is she lying?" asked Aro.

"No. She seems like she promises." Tracy says.

"Deal." Aro said.

Lily's Pov~

"Sethy!" I started to call him that because its fun to say. "Should I wear purple or pink?" I asked him. I was deciding between a pink or purple tank top.

"Purple." He says. I change into my purple tank top and some dark jeans. I put on purple sandals. I go out. "So what do you wanna do today?" Seth asked. He was wearing a boring blue t-shirt and some jeans.

"You really need to start wearing clothes. Stylish clothes." I say.

"No thanks Lily. I am good with what I wear. I am not becoming one of those preppy guys who love going to shopping with people. You got you aunt's talents of clothes. Your aunt Alice loves to shop. She will love taking you shopping."

"My aunt loves shopping. What about my mom?" I ask. "Does my dad like shopping? What is my mom's name? What is my dad's name? What is my story if we never get home and don't see my parents?" I ask.

"Your mom doesn't love it. She doesn't hate it. It's okay to her. Your father doesn't like to go. He rather just goes to some store in town, buy jeans and t-shirts. Your mom's name's is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Her nickname is Nessie or Ness. Your father's name is Jacob Ephraim Black. His nickname is Jake." Then he hesitated.

"So life story? I need a nickname now since everyone has one." I say.

"You're life story will be that you're parents had you at a young age. They got wasted right when they turned twenty-one. They went out driving and got in a accident and died. They wanted me to take care of you." He said. "And Lil, which can be a nickname, or Lils." I smile.

"What does wasted mean?" I question.

"Something you don't need to know right now," said Seth quickly. "And how about we….hold on. I got to take this." Seth went to another room where I was out of hearing reach. After a couple of minutes. I walk to the room and listen.

"Nessie are you saying you're giving up your daughter if she ever turns werewolf. No. She hasn't asked one damn thing about what the hell she is really. She just know what she got's to do. What? No. I haven't done language around her. Well maybe a little. She asked about them. She was about to say fuck once. Yea. But are you sure I should bring her. Positive? Okay. We'll be there in a couple of days." I heard Seth say all this.

He just said a bad word. "Seth," I called and Seth stopped talking. "One minute Nessie." And then he went out. "Is that my mom?"

Seth shook no. "No. This is another girl I know who is named Nessie." I nodded. He would never lie to me. "Now go in the living room please." I nod and go.

* * *

**So...would you like to hear Renesmee and Seth talk about you know? **

**just wondering. if you do, in Renesmee's or Seth's pov! **

**thank you for the five reviews! one more review till one hundred fifty reviews. **

**so a little quiz! if you wanna do! but if you do it you get it you get a choice **

**of got sneak pecks for the rest of the story, or you get whatever you can think **

**of that you want from me and i will try to give to you. for the first three winner!**

**Now you get four clues! **

**1.) it is sung by Taylor Swift. **

**2.) it is in her album Speak now **

**3.) it relates to me and Seth my boyfriend when dating. like he broke up with me for a slut. **

**4.) a line from the song:**_She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, Whoa_

**So if you are the first three to guess right, you can a prize. of your choice! **

**but yea four reviews! i know we can do it! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**


	33. Chapter 32

**So...my plans will be the same. I am finishing this first. Then Haunted. Then working on Light and some new stories. I am hoping that I will have my new stories out for summer with Light along. But yea still same plans. Just letting you know. **

**I got a boyfriend. I am working on our relationship too. My boyfriend is Seth. The one I dated and the father of my baby. I know, fate broke us up for a reason. Fate brought us back together for a reason. Remember 'Everything Happens For A Reason.' **

**So yes thank you for all the reviews. I love it! So my goal is to finish this story at the end of this January. Like just finish it. Then put the whole story on her by the end of February! A plan. Then a March...For Haunted, I am hoping to finish that at the end of May. Then going to work on Light for the most of June. Then put my new story Black Pathway at the beginning of July. Hoping to finish that story at the end of September. Hoping to finish Light by the end of next year. There is alot to Light. Sorry more planing. Just hoping. **

**So I am obsessed with reading right now. Not fanficiton. not writing fanfiction. I reccomend for you guys to read The Lying Game by Sara Shepherd. Also The Hunger Games. Also please tell me books I can read.**

**but yea anyways thanks for reviewing and here is chapter 32!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 32

Seth's Pov~

I just left Lily to another room. I had to talk to Renesmee. "Hello," I say while Nessie is breathing hard. "Nessie, are you okay?" I ask. I can tell she is crying. But I don't know how I should comfort her. I don't know. "Ness, please speak?"

"I'm sorry," says Nessie. "It's just that I have something really hard to say. Something that you may not agree with me. Just answer each question. Does Lily smell like a wolf? Is she okay? How old is she on the outside? I have so many questions." I smile.

"No, Lily doesn't seem like a werewolf. She seems more human and some vampire. She only has to go hunting once a week I think. Like, she never says she's thirsty for something other than we usually drink. I just don't know hot to explain it. She looks about five years old. Since two days ago, she has been looking five. Lily is just fine."

"Well here is the plan," hesitated Nessie. "You need to take her back to Washington. The volturi are still here. The only way they will stop is if they don't see Lily as a wolf. We got to take the chance. They visit every damn year…to see if she changes into a wolf…if she does….they do whatever they want with her," Nessie started crying.

"Nessie are you saying you're giving up your daughter up if she ever turns werewolf." I say.

Nessie's Pov~

"Seth, this is the best for us. All of us. Plus do you really think I give up when my daughter is taken. I will try to take her back. But has she asked what she is?" I ask.

"No. She hasn't asked on damn thing about what the hell she is really. She just knows what she got's to do." Seth says.

"Have you been doing language around her?" I ask.

"What? No. I haven't done language around her." Seth says and a second later, he says something. "Well maybe a little. She asked about them. She was about to say fuck once."

"Well, bring her back to Washington," I say confident.

"Are you sure I should bring her up?" he asked.

"Yes," calmly I say.

"Positive."

"Yes,"

"Okay. We'll be up in a couple of days."

"Okay."

"Shit," muttered Seth.

"Seth," I heard my daughter's voice. It made me want to cry and call out Lily's name and explain everything to her.

"One minute Nessie," He says to me.

"Is that my mom?" She asked.

"No. This is another girl named Nessie." I started to cry. "Now go to the living room please." I hung up before Seth could come and talk.

I sat on the forest ground and cried my eyes out. All I wanted to scream was why the hell did I do all this. I was confident enough to run out in that fight and stop everything. Meaning if I killed myself.

I am making Seth lie to my daughter. I told him no matter what, tell Lily we are okay and we will be with her soon as we can. We will try. He been lying to her. He has to tell her lies. It's harder for him.

"Nessie," Melisa voice ringed. "I'm thirsty. You smell really good." She came towards me.

"Melisa, no!" I shouted and ran.

* * *

**Oh...Melisa is awake. Nessie is half human. **

**Melisa is a newborn. Melisa is thirsty. **

**how does that work out. but yea three reviews **

**for next chapter! today is the most important date ever! **

**1/11/11! It is so cool! Remember it is 1 day. **

**Now look out for 2/22/22! Remember 2 day too! **

**lol! but yea three reviews for next chapter! **

**Review! Review! Review!  
**


	34. Chapter 33

**so there will be so much more exciting twist! i promise! **

**you will hate what I do...but you will still love the story. **

**but yea thanks for the reviews! here is chapter 33!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 33

Nessie's Pov~

"Melisa, no!" I shouted and ran to the house without her getting me. I went through the fridge. Carlisle wasn't here. He must have left for a moment. "Melisa," I say.

"Nessie, I won't bite," says Melisa when I know she is thirsty. "Maybe a little. I feel thirsty for blood." I find donated blood and gave it to her. She takes it and drinks all of it. "That was good."

I gave her at least four more. "Nessie what happened to me? What am I? Am I vampire?" asked Melisa.

"You were bitten by a girl name Tracy. Yes, you are vampire. I am so sorry for what I did to you. I should have made sure that you were safe. I should have made you go with Seth and Lily. Lily is my daughter. I'm sorry."

"Ness, don't be sorry! I am glad I am this. This is amazing. My hair is like straight. My teeth are white and straight! My hair is like the perfect length. When I do I get to see my mother?" she asked and my smile drops.

"Melisa…you may never see your mother again. Unless you can control your thirst. You may visit her. But for now you have to stay a secret. You have to be a runaway kid. In a couple of years you can see your mom." I say.

"Well I guess that's okay. But tell my mother I runaway…I love her….and this was the best choice for me." I nod and we talk for hours and hours.

Then Carlilise comes in. "I see Melisa is a vampire. Did you give her blood?" I nodded. "Good. I like to say Embry's been hurt. Lila broke up with him because he wouldn't tell her the truth. Since you know she doesn't know." I nod.

"I need to fix this. It's my fault that this happened. Why the hell didn't Embry tell her? Is Jake with him?"

"Yes, he is." My grandpa says.

"I'll be back in an hour! Bye!" I run to Jake's house, hoping that they are there. "Nessie what are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"I need to talk to Embry and you. Why the hell didn't Embry tell her? You know who and you can't regret it." I snap.

"He wants to tell her after so she won't be worrying." Jake said. "That's what I would do."

"Boys are stupid sometimes." I mumble. "Well if he does that….Lila will ignore. Not care. She will ignore unless he tells her today. I ain't fucking kidding." I snap. I walk over to the couch. "Embry, you need to tell Lila."

"She'll never talk to me." Embry says while he arm and leg looked broken. His ribs were too. "I was stupid to just run at three vampire. One got my arm. The other got my leg. Then hit me hard at my ribs."

"Well, Embry, she won't talk to you, but she will talk to me." I say. "This is why you have me." I smile my biggest ever.

"Oh shit," he mumbled. "No, please. I want her not to worry."

"Well, let the volturi get to her first and she dies or turned into a damn vampire. Don't tell me they won't. They turned the Melisa girl into a vampire. Right in front of my damn eyes. I am damned. I don't care if she thinks it is amazing. I'm damned forever."

"No you aren't. But go ahead and tell her."

"Fine! I will." I walk out of the house passing Jake and not caring what the hell he was saying at the moment.

Lily's Pov~

"Why do we have to leave Maine?" I groaned. "I love it here!" I shout. "Please don't make me leave!" I whine more and Sethy looks at me.

"You're meeting your parents. They can see you now. They can't come down here because they just can's!" snapped Sethy.

"Please Sehty! One more day of fun and then we leave." I begged and begged.

"Fine. One more day and we leave. What do you wanna do?" He asks and I smile.

* * *

**I hope you like this one! i hope you like it!**

**so three reviews! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	35. Chapter 34

**so I haven't been

* * *

updating because I was trying to finish Rising Sun by yesterday but I didn't get that goal. I got wasn't even close because I have tons of ideas in my head...but yesterday was my birthday! Jan.23 happy birthday to me...you can say happy birthday to me. the best gift you can give me is a review, a message, or an email. email me at brookeswej yahoo (dot) com hopefully you can see it. **

**okay i am so excited. Secret Life of American Teenager preview came up and it looks so good. March 28! yay! i like that show...not because I am not like a slut girl and like oh, sex, i love sex, you wanna toy with me? don't ask me. some girls say that to boys. **

**So Seth's father is strict. he hates me. don't know why...he mom loves me...his sister loves me...he loves me...and his dad is odd!**

**anyways here is chapter 34!

* * *

**

Chapter 34

Nessie's Pov~

I walk around trying to figure out which one was Lila's house. Then I knock on a door, it was a light blue house. Then a woman in her thirties opened the door. "Hello, who are you?" I hesitated to say.

"Does a Lila live here?" I ask while I swallow.

"Yes, who are you?" She asked.

"Nessie Cullen." I say.

"LILA! SOMEONE IS AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!" screams the woman and leaves me standing there with the door open still.

Lila, her same old self was standing there. Her brown hair hung down her back, her blue eyes that were the color of the water, and her tan skin. She was about the same height as me. "Hey," I say and her eyes were red. "We're still friends even know you know?" I question.

"Hi," she cried more. "I don't know what the hell is going on with Embry? I wanna know what the hell is going on with Embry? He won't tell me a damn thing. He says I will understand one day but now." She sobs and hugs me and puts her head on my shoulder while her tear soak in my jacket. "I really need someone to talk about."

"Well, I'm here. Let's go on a walk." She nods and grabs a jacket. "So what are the questions. Explain everything you want."

"Embry seems like the perfect guy for me but he just won't tell me certain things. When he gets angry it's like he takes some steps away from me. Why does he have that damn tattoo? Why won't he tell my what the damn tattoo is about? Why won't he tell me any damn thing?" She kept saying and kept speaking. "It is like he is my soul mate. It still feels like he is my sole mate.

"I never felt in love like this. I had tons of boyfriends and never one made me feel special like him. Or made me feel like I was loved. Most boys don't love a girl like Embry loves me. I just don't know how to explain it," she says.

"You feel loved and wanted. Embry loves you and tries to protect you. Just like Jacob does for me. They are werewolves. They protect you humans from vampires who suck blood or do any harm to you guys. I know this because I am half vampire and half human. They are werewolves. I am not pretty sure why they have the tattoos?" I say.

"What the fuck?" she asks. "Do you think I am going to believe this shit? Werewolves and vampire are myths. They hate each other. The never be with a damn vampire. They are _myths._" She says. "I thought you would understand but I guess I am wrong."

"Please believe me. I can prove it," I say quickly.

"Prove, right now." I grab her arm and run and we are in the forest in no time. "How the hell did we get here?" She asked.

I pick up a heavy log that I can pick up and throw it. "Can a real human do that?" I ask. "There is a bunny about a hundred miles from here. You smell of blood. Healthy blood. Like you been good with yourself and not having bad blood. The kind of blood that a vampire would love to drink. Like Melisa would love to drink yours. It would make her strong." I say.

"Okay I believe vampire but not werewolves? Till that is prove? Prove it." I run to Jake's house. I walk in.

"Jake?" I question.

"Jake left an hour ago to the fight." Then he looked at Lila.

"He's a werewolf who got hurt by a vampire." I spat out.

"Can you get your Doctor Fang, I am starting to hurt a little." He says.

"Not till she believes me. Embry is a werewolf. All those people you met that Embry hangs out with our werewolves that are not girls. But Leah of course."

"Okay I believe you. I'll stay with Embry while you get Doctor Fang?"

"My grandpa. He's a vampire." I answer.

Tracy's Pov~

I was standing, watching from a distance, the fight. I just looked and it was just like they been fighting for days. Some died. Some are living. "Tracy, we need to cut your beautiful long hair." said Aro.

"No," I say. "Never. I been growing this out since I was five. I will _never _let you gut my hair." I growled.

"Tracy, we have to," says Aro again.

"And I told you NO!" I roared. "NEVER WILL YOU EVER CUT MY DAMN HAIR!" I screeched. "Master, no." I hesitated.

"Tracy, never disobey me like that! Ever!" he shouted at me.

"I am tired of following your rules, doing what you want me to do, and I am tired of everything about you." I growled. "You only want me for my power."

"No, no, no, I want to save you from all the harms. Just let me cut your hair, please or else."

"Okay master."

"Jane, you can cut." Jane had something to cut my hair. And cut my hair where it was to my shoulders. "Look for this girl, turn her in a vampire."

I grab the picture and examine it. It was girl who had brown long hair, blue eyes, and had really tan skin. "This is Renesmee's friend. This is your target," I nod. "We think she is at Jake's house," I nod.

* * *

**why did they make her cut her hair?**

**there is a reason...we'll see soon! **

**but three reviews!  
**


	36. Chapter 35

**So I been trying so hard to finish Rising Sun so I could just update this and **

**write the sequel! I am so excited...now all I ahve to do is all the updating. **

**I will be updating twice a week! woo! more are 42 chapters with epilogue!  
**

**anyways here is chapter 35!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 35

Lily's Pov~

"I wanna go to the zoo!" I shouted while Seth just smiled. "Are we going to sit like lazy asses or are we going to go?" I asked and Seth frowned at me because I said asses. "Sorry," I mumble while Seth nods.

"Well let's go and not sit like lazy asses as you say," I smile of delight as we get to go to the zoo. "Get ready." and I scurry off.

Seth was my best friend. He was so nice, kind, and he was being nice to me. He worried about me. He helped me. Like any best friend would. Seth will be my best friend forever. That is a vow to me.

I take a hot pink tank top and some white shorts with some hot pink sandals. I had lots of clothes. I was really good with style. I come out of the room. "I'm ready!" I shout and Seth is wearing some jeans and a white t-shirt. "Can't you wear something different?"

"I don't have anything else, Lily," says Seth. "Now let's go," I smile as we run out to the car that he rented. Then he starts driving to the zoo.

"This is going to be so fun!" I exclaimed. "My first time ever going to a zoo. I bet I am the youngest one in the whole wide world to go to the zoo." I say.

"I agree," I smile more. "So after the zoo we go to airport, get ticket, and we off to Washington Forks. We'll need you to wear jeans. It is kinda cold there. Here it is somewhat warm."

"Okay." I say and he makes a turn into a zoo. He paid for parking. Soon we were in the zoo. I was excited as ever.

"Where do you wanna go first?" asked Seth.

"I just want to see everything," I say and Seth nods as we go to otters. The otters were swimming around in their area. I smiled. We went to the some foxes next. Then the giraffes.

Everything was just great. Then we went on a spot for lunch. I got some French fries and a hot dog. Seth got some French fries, one hamburger, and one hot dog. A large pop that is filled with sprite which is for both of us.

"So which animal do you like the best so far?"

"I like the red pandas the best," I say. "They are so cute," We look at all the rest of the animals.

"So which one does you like the best of all?" Seth asked once more.

"I like the red pandas still. They are cute," I say as we leave the zoo. "I like them. So we going to the airport and getting tickets."

"Packing up everything first. Then leaving on a private jet plane." Seth says and I nod

* * *

**Not my best chapter but it is really cute!**

**two reviews! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**


	37. Chapter 36

**So I am happy about everything at the moment. **

**thinking about getting a Nook Color...but yea **

**I will be updating Fridays/Saturdays/Sundays **

**anyways here is chapter 36

* * *

**

Chapter 36

Tracy's Pov~

My hair was short. It felt weird having some short hair. It was cut to my shoulders. I was at Jake's house. The volturi told me where it was. The house looked not very big. I smelled the air. There was a human and werewolf that stinked so bad.

I heard their voices. "I'm going to go to the bathroom really quick," said a girl.

"Okay Lila," The girl Lila is who I am targeting.

I run towards the house and going in the bathroom. "Scream, you die," I hissed. "You come with me or die. Come, have a better life. I can see your future. Lie to Embry. Tell him a lie if he asks," She nods and flushes the toilet and washes her hand. "Then come back and say you forgot something and we leave," I say. Lila nods.

She leaves to Embry. "Hi," she says.

"I smell a vampire,"

"It's probably me, you know hanging out with the Cullens," She lied. She was pretty good liar. "I just notice something, I forgot my keys in the bathroom. I should get them before I forget." She runs back.

I grab her hand and run with her back to Aro and Jane. "You brought her. Lila Jones is your name?" Lila nods. "Do you accept who you are?" She nods again. "Do you want to be like us?" Then Lila shrugged. "Tracy tell her, her future," I nod.

"Your future is bright. You look young. You look great. You look pregnant. You look like your age right now and pregnant. Embry is sitting beside you and you guys are talking. But you are a year older. You are human. Then…."

"That's enough Tracy," Aro said. "Tracy, just keep her here, and we will use her against the Cullen by taking their poor daughter away," I nod.

"Lila, come on, we are going to the little house I built." Lila nods.

Nessie's Pov~

I come back with my grandpa. "Where's Lila?"

"She's getting her keys, from the bathroom," Embry says.

"I'll go check on her." I smile and look around. She's not in the bathroom. I search everywhere. I was hoping to find Lila. "Oh shit!" I yelled and Embry is like what. "Lila is not in the house. She must have left a little ago."

"But where?" my grandpa said. "She wouldn't leave. She must have been threatened."

"Any signs?" I ask Embry.

"She smelled like a vampire and said it you guys and said she forgot her keys in the bathroom."

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled. "She's gone with volturi. It's my entire fault," I say. I fall to the ground crying. "I'm so sorry! Shoot me!" I shout. I run to the kitchen and grab a knife.

"No Ness," Jake hand touches mine. "By you killing yourself. Who is that going to make happy? Who would be? The volturi are trying to make this happen. So please don't kill yourself." Jake looked sad.

I wrap my arms around him. "I made up my mind,"

"About what?" He questioned.

"After I have my daughter and the volturi leave, we are having the wedding before I go back to school. I will finish school. No matter what the hell my father says. I'll find someone to sew the dress. I'll make everything if I have too," I say.

"Okay," Jake says and kisses me lightly on the lips.

* * *

**so you guys liking it? **

**I like my story! **

**three reviews! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**


	38. Chapter 37

**It is short! but yea...thanks for all the reviews...**

**anyways here is chapter 37!

* * *

**

Chapter 37

Lila's Pov~

This girl took me into a wooden house. It looked stable at least. "Hello," I say. "Why do you want me?" I asked. "Why am I important?" I questioned. Tracy didn't say anything. "Damn you bloodsucker!" I shouted.

"I think it is better if you shut fucking mouth!" screamed Tracy. "It is the best. You are Nessie's friend. We can use you against Nessie, anyone from you're side. "So shut the hell up!" shouted Tracy.

"Why won't you change me or kill me?" I ask. "Do it already. You know you already know you going to do it?" Then I remember she can see my future. "Wait! I'm sorry. I wish I hadn't said it?"

"Being kind now, you want to see your future," I nod. "You were pregnant. You were just a year older. You are a vampire, I think. But this wolf do is by your side. He is caring for you. You been a naughty girl," says Tracy.

"I'm a vampire but I'm pregnant. But vampire produce unless it is a human girl and vampire boy," I say.

"That is why I'm confused!" yelled Tracy.

"How did you become a vampire? What is your story?" I ask.

"Well…" Tracy started her story.

Nessie's Pov~

I have been looking online for a wedding dress. My dad came in. "Dad, we need to talk," I say in hesitant.

"We have no sign of Lila yet," dad says. "So what's up?" he ask.

"Dad, I'm getting married August 8." His smile turns to a frown.

"When?" he asked and I just smiled.

"Next month," I say.

"WHAT!" roared my father. "I WON'T ALLOW IT! NOT ANYWHERE HERE! IF YOU DO, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED LIVING HERE ANYMORE!" screamed my father. "LEVAE NOW!" screamed my father more.

"I thought you would understand," I cry and walk away. But I do see the terror in my dad's eyes.

I run in the bedroom and cry. "Even though you don't want me in that damn fight, I'm going in that damn fight," I mumble and jump out the window.

I run to the fight we are having. "Nice to see you Renesmee," I turn around. "Pain," I scream of pain.

* * *

**So what's going to happen? **

**guess! **

**two reviews! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**


	39. Chapter 38

**sorry for not updating Friday! i will update Monday! i promise. **

**if i don't just yell at me. but i seen that Justin Beiber movie. it wasn't the best!**

**anyways here is chapter 38!

* * *

**

Chapter 38

Seth's Pov~

I and Lily arrive on our plane. "We are going to your home. Your home with your parents. Everything will be perfect," I say. Well at least I hoped. But I had to tell her.

"Seth, the night that Nessie girl called, was she your girlfriend?" she asked.

"No, that was you're…." I stopped. "Mom. I promised her I wouldn't tell you but I think I should tell you because you have a right to know. There is war going on at your place and we need to prove you're not werewolf."

"So, we have to prove I'm not a werewolf but I'm not," says Lily.

"Well you might be. You are mostly human because werewolves start as human Lily," I say quietly as I can. "You know what else, you may turn into a werewolf."

"Wow, I guess you're right. I'm really tired," says Lily. "Good-night," says Lily and she falls asleep peacefully.

Lila's Pov~

"Well, I was a sixteen year old girl living in California. I went on a visit where the volturi lives. But I was popular. I was kind. I lived a lie with my friends. I lied. I told them I was rich. I started to steal my parent's credit card. We went in debit. My mom got it paid off.

"We friends be shopping, failing classes, making out with boys, and having sex. We be letting boys get in our pants. But then I and my friends snuck off to where the volturi live. I was walking around and a boy comes up to me. It was Alec, he was a vampire but I didn't know.

"So he took me to a really nice place. He paid for my meal. He said he already ate and I believed him. Then he took my to where he lived. He took me to an empty room and started to kiss me. We laid in the bed having sex. Then he bit me," says Tracy.

"Wait, so you lived a lie with your friends. You made it almost impossible to help your family because you wanted to be popular. Then you went to the volturi lived and you met Alec who is part of volturi. He used you for sex so he could be able to turn you in a vampire," Tracy nods and looks like she could cry but she couldn't.

"I don't want this life. I don't wanna be a vampire. I loved my life. If I could right now turn everything around, I would never be popular. If I wasn't popular, I be with geeky crowd. But it would be much better than be popular," I hug her.

"You can live a better life. Help the Cullens. Help the wolves. Help us. Help Lily," I say.

"Well I can do that. I just got to pretend to hold you hostage. I have to pretend I am still on the volturi side," says Tracy. "Thank you for letting me see the light,"

"You're welcome," I say.

Melisa's Pov~

I was sitting at the Cullens home. I check my email. I see:

_Dear Melisa, _

_I love you! I hope you don't leave me forever. Come back to me. _

_Love Mom _

I just smile and wanted to cry. But I wouldn't be able to seem my mom in a very long time. I walk into the kitchen and get a bottled of donated blood.

I slurp it right down

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**but yea three review!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**


	40. Chapter 39

**chapter 39!

* * *

**

Chapter 39

Nessie's Pov~

I scream. "Hello Renesmee, where is your daughter?" asked Jane. "Tell me!"

"I don't know!" I scream. "She's coming, half an hour. If she isn't here you in that tome limit we can fight for her," I suggest. I was so totally coming up with the dumbest ideas ever. What was wrong with me?

I cry while Jane takes me away. "Aro, the girl has said that her daughter was coming in an half an hour," spoke Jane.

"Wait, I have a deal. If I don't make it now, I may lose everything. You know my friend Lila. I want Lila back. Here is the deal, if my daughter is not here in this time you can do whatever you want with my family, are clan, and the wolves. And all my friends. If Lily is here in this time. You release everyone you captured, especially my friends. The deal with Lily turning into a werewolf is still a deal," I say and put out my hand.

Aro looked at me. "Jane get Tracy!" yelled Aro. Jane was back in a minute with Tracy and Lila. "Ouiz her Tracy," I look at Tracy's hair that was cut to her shoulders.

"Where was your daughter? I can tell if you're lying or not," says Tracy.

"My daughter is somewhere in the states!" I yell.

"Where in the states?" Tracy asked.

"I don't know!"

"JANE!" Aro screamed and I scream. I start crying and fall to the ground. "Tie her up Tracy!" Tracy ties me into a rope. Everything was a blare.

Lila tried running but Tracy got her and tied her up. They tie us up to a tree. I and Lila are screaming. I know they will come eventually. Jake please come. My constant thoughts keep saying.

Jane has a knife and Tracy looks ready to bite Lila. "Tell us the truth," says Jane. "What state is your daughter in?" hissed Jane.

"I don't know! Honestly!" I yell. Jane cuts me in the arm and I scream and cry.

At the corner of my eye I see a russet brown wolf attacking Jake. "JAKE! NO!" I scream. "DON'T RUIN THE PLAN." Jake stops and looks at me. Then Aro breaks something inside him. It was his two front paws and Jake is whimpering. "Please don't hurt him!" I yell.

Aro stops. "At least we got the mutt broken." I cry for everything that I have done. The blood was all over my arm now. "Jane, keep asking," commanded Jake.

"Ten minutes for your daughter to get here! Now let's try this again. What state was she in?"

"I honestly don't know!" I scream and Jane slaps with in that face with the knife. I scream as the blood trickles down my face going everywhere. Even on my clothes.

"Is she lying?" asked Jane.

"No," says Tracy.

"Well Lila, do you want to be a vampire?"

"No," says Lila.

"Make her one!" yelled Jane and Tracy bit her and Lila screamed. "Five minutes!" yell Jane.

Then a view of Seth and Lily are here.

"They're here," I whisper.

* * *

**sorry so late. caught up with homework!**


	41. Chapter 40

**I am so sorry for not updating. **

**Homework...I been having alot and been focusing.**

**but thank for supporting me in this story...it's almost finished...**

**let's hope for me to have a snow day so I'll be able to update twice tomorrow. **

**here is the chapter!

* * *

**

Chapter 40

Nessie's Pov~

I see Tracy untie us. Lila just falls to the ground screaming of the pain. "It burns" she keeps on yelling. Think how to get rid of it without her being a vampire. Suck the venom. What would happen to me if I had it? I had no venom. Would it kill me? Would it turn me full vampire?

"Tracy! Suck out the venom!" I shout and she runs to Lila's side and sucks. "Okay I think it's gone. Stop drinking her blood!" I shout. Soon Tracy let's go and Lila is unconscious.

"Hello, Lily," Jane says and Lily nods.

Lila's Pov~

"Hello," I say quietly.

"I am Jane," says the woman Jane. "That is Aro," the Aro guy nods. "The human girl is Lila. The dark haired girl is Tracy. The girl who is by Tracy is your mother Renesmee Cullen. The wolf laying their hurt is your father Jacob Black," introduced this Jane.

I stand their speechless. "Pain," says this Jane girl while I scream and I see Seth flinch. "What is it mutt?" He nodded no. "I guess the deal is on. The fight is over. But you," she looked at Seth. "Promise one thing or before the deal is on. You will not have her. Or she dies," says Jane.

I was confused. Promise he won't have me. What did that mean? Seth looks at me and then Jane. "I promise," Seth hesitated as he said that.

"Good." Said Jane. "See you next year on this day. See you on July 16th every year." My mom nods.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed that chapter...it's short but good...**

**two more chapters to go! yay! **

**The next one will be about getting ready for wedding and then the next one after that is the wedding! **

**two reviews! maybe! **

**REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	42. Chapter 41

**i lied...the next chapters don't have anything to do with the wedding but **

**you do to see what happens after the fight...Lily, Jake, and Nessie talking **

**with Seth of course...so here is the next chapter! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 41

Jake's Pov~

I was sitting on a chair at the Cullens house. Everyone was here. Lila was still unconscious. "Wait so who bit Lila here?" growled Embry.

"Embry, I'm sorry, you can't kill her. She is on our side. Tracy bit her. Tracy sucked out the venom so Lila here wouldn't be a vampire," explained Renesmee.

"I'm Tracy. Lila was the one who convinced me to be good. And I think I truly am good. I swear. I'm sorry Embry for almost killing the love of your life. But her blood was healthy. It was good," Embry is frowning. "Sorry," blushes Tracy.

"Well at least none of us died….just hurt," everyone nodded.

Renesmee comes over to me. "Jake are you okay?" I ask.

"Ness, I'm fine if you're fine. It just hurts." I look over and see Seth talking to Lily. "But Ness was you telling the truth. When you said you marry me this summer."

"Jake for the thousandth time, you're not getting married to her this summer!" yelled Edward.

"Sorry bloodsucker!" I yelled back and Edward growled. "Well back you know," I said.

"August twenty. Or when you get better," mumbles Renesmee. "I wanna get married to you and only you. On that day this summer. Jake I love you," says Renesmee.

"I love you too." I kiss her softly on the lips.

Lily's Pov~

"I'm ready to meet my parents," I say with confidence. Seth nods and we walk over there.

"Hey Nessie," says Seth coolly and hugs my mom. "Hi Jake. Are you doing better?" asked Seth.

"Let's just say I'm fine." My dad says. "Hey Lily," says my dad.

"Yes," I say quietly.

"Do you know anyone but Seth?" asked Jake.

"Well yea. He let me do whatever the hell I want!" I yell.

"Except the cussing part. She had been listening on to me."

"Once I am not in these damn broken arms. I will break you," says my dad.

"Jacob," says Nessie sternly.

"In a kind way," Mom laughs.

I smile. I knew I was where I should be.

* * *

**I know it is short but I promise I will have longer chapters in the next ones **

**I think...if not you can yell at me! thanks for your support throught this story **

**I would really love 200 reviews! so can we do it? let's try and if we do...I will **

**give sneak peaks to all the active readers of the next story! so get reviewing!**

**three reviews! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	43. Chapter 42

**this planning for the wedding and the wedding!  
**

**yay! the next one will be the last chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 42

Nessie's Pov~

Today was August 31. Today was the day I was getting married. I was so ready for this. Alice washed my hair. She straightened it and then curled it. Just so it would make it look nicer.

Alice applied make-up to my face. She did that with all the girls. Except some had curly or straight hair.

My bridesmaids were Claire, Lila, Melisa, Emily, Alice, mom, Rachel, and Leah. My maid of honor was Susie. My flower girl was Lily, my daughter.

I took Lily's hand. "Lily, let me do some magic on you," she smiles. I curl her hair. I tell her to put on the dress and jewelry. She nodded. Then she came out. She was really cute. It was a white dress with thin straps. There was a ribbon at her stomach. The ribbon was a color called cobalt. Her shoes were white flats with a flower over where her little toes would be. Her necklace was beaded white clear. She had a diamond bracelet on. I put a cobalt headband on her. "You look beautiful. I love you," I say.

"I love you too, mommy," I smile and hug my daughter.

"I gota get ready. Just listen to Aunt Alice," I say while Lily nods. I smile and she smiles back.

I turn around to see mom. "Mom, you're beautiful," I say and cry. The tears come down. "Everyone is so beautiful," I cry more. At least I had that waterproof mascara. My mom was wearing a black dress that went right above her knees. It was like a v-neck shirt but not was her boobs pop out. She had a heart necklace that said mom inside with a pink diamond beside it. She had white diamond earrings on. The same shoe as Lily does. Has the same bracelet as Lily too!

"It's okay to cry," I hug mom. She was supporting me in any possible way. "I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen. No matter when you marry Jacob Black, you are always a Cullen. You will never be a Black to me," I smile more. "You're friends wanna see you. So hurry up!" I run into my friends on the way to get dressed.

I see the entire bridesmaid wearing the beautiful cocktail length dress that is Midnight blue. Little room at the boobs is. They are wearing the same shoes as my mother and Lily. They all have the best fried forever necklace I just have given them. They have the same bracelet as my mom and Lily. They are wearing midnight color earrings and they all look amazing, adorable, and beautiful. I hug them all.

Susie stands aside by them. She really is beautiful. She was wearing cobalt strapless dress. It was beautiful on her. She was wearing the best friend forever necklace too! She had white diamond earrings. Her hair was straightened. I hug her and cry. "Don't cry, it's your wedding," says Susie.

"Its happy tears of how all of you are so beautiful, cute, pretty, and adorable you all are," I give them all another hug.

"Well sorry for breaking the moment girls, but sweet little Renesmee Carlie Cullen is going to have to get ready," says Alice and steals me away. Alice does my make up over again incase.

I get into my dress. It is white. The straps just tie around my neck. It went down to my feet. My necklace was beautiful. I was beautiful. I fully knew I was prepared for this wedding. I was ready to become Renesmee Carlie Black.

Jacob's Pov~

I was waiting around for the wedding to start. Seth was the best man. "You remember what you promised to Jane. You're not going to date my daughter?" I ask.

"Well if it keeps her alive, then yes I won't date your daughter. I know how much she means to you, Renesmee, and me. I can't let her die. I love her too. Like we're brother and sister right now," he says.

"But really, what if she wants you? Then you kiss her and you start dating? What then? You have to find a way telling her and without hurting her then," said Jake.

"I don't know, let's not think about." Seth looks at his phone. "They're almost ready. But are you ready?"

Yes, I was ready to marry the love of my life, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, soon to be Renesmee Carlie Black.

Nessie's Pov~

We were all in position. Lily walked out of the house and threw flowers on the ground. The bridesmaid walked out to their seats. My dad walked me down. "You are really beautiful Renesmee," said my dad.

"Thanks," I say.

"Even know the dress is too much. Even know I didn't want this now. I have to live with it. But I will always love you," I smile and stand right next to Jake.

"Hello on this fine warm August 31 afternoon," Emmet said. "As I present Renesmee Carlie Cullen, and Jacob Black. On their marriage day, we honor them. Just kidding. Why would we honor them?" everyone laughed. "But as my young Nessie grows she moves on for a boy. Such a sad day," I smile. "Jake better treat her well, or you'll be dead quickly!" shouted Emmet. Everyone laughed. "Now you promise to take her hand and marry her, be through every she has been."

"I promise and I do," said Jake.

"Now Renesmee, would you like to marry this man?"

"I do," I smile.

"Now let's veal it with a kiss. Now go kiss her full on the lips already Jake!" everyone laugh. Jake kissed me softly.

I smile and I knew I was supposed to be with Jake.

* * *

**You got to love Emmet!**

**Yay! They are together.**

**next is the after party!**

**yay! almost done with story!**

**trying for 200 reviews? **

**two reviews! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**


	44. Epilogue

**So I deiced to make a epilogue so you can see a little background **

**on sixteen year old Lily. just to let you know. thank you for all **

**the support once again. have nice weekend. I will be starting Haunted on **

**Mon. and hoping to finish that by end of April!

* * *

**

Epilogue

I am sixteen years old. My name is Lily Grace Cullen Black. I have the ability to collect thoughts from people's mind and collect anything I want about them. Anything. Anything small or big.

I see the volturi every year. My parents are Renesmee and Jacob Black.

Many bad and good experiences happened in my life.

Now this is the beginning of my story.

* * *

**This will give you something to look forward to...**

**for the sequel! and check out my poll please **

**please review!  
**


	45. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**Sorry going to be talking about my day (4/15/11) and what's been happening. My upcoming stories...and my stories on fanfiction. **

**Not a chapter! But one review made my day go down. It wasn't very nice of this person to the person to say it! But for the truth it was stupid but it really put me down. Like this person was...it doesn't even have swear words. When I read it, I couldn't help but say What the hell? I have not been cussing really...like it is rarely...no my stories do not count! but then this person was like I hate your books. I couldn't help but cuss. It was how I was handling my anger at the moment. I was like, what the f*ck? if you hate it so much, why did you f*cking read it if you hate it or even review it? Then this person was like...your spelling is not right...like none of it is right. I had a few choice words...a ton of words for him that I was whispering over and over again. I was cussing. i was like your stupid bitch. i bet you're fucking blonde. no offense to blondes! but they can get a little stupid...I was a blonde once. So I am like making fun of myself. But I cannot reply back saying very nicely saying how I am sorry that you did not like my story...but could you please not review saying stuff that may hurt me...but this person anonymous. So I can't say anything to this person. Thanks for going through my little drama life. I thought I share this little review! But I am feeling much better know since it was like four hours ago when I got it.  
**

**Anyways as you know I am pregnant. I am due April 28. I don't know if my baby is a boy or a girl yet. But so as you all heard I am doing adoption. I finally have my final decision. My aunt she is a single...the youngest of her sisters. She is young. She is not married because she is unable to have kids. She wants kids badly. But she doesn't want to adopt. She wants a kid that may have blood of hers. My baby has some little blood of her in there...somewhere. She is going to live nearby me...I can see my baby anytime I want and she says she will give me back my baby...like after high school or college. She says that she wants to be able to visit my baby once every week or so. I said she could be the godmother...but my sister Kelly...the youngest sister is the other godmother. So in case I die...my aunt gets the baby...in case she dies...my sister Kelly gets the baby...in case Kelly dies...I bet Kylie will take my baby. But yea...so I am so excited for me baby. I came up with a boy and girl name. The boy name is Seth Andrew Baker Turner. In Seth's family they do a family tradition...like just the first boy is named after their father. The girls for first name is named after sister or mother. Middle name for Grandmother. But the girl name is Lauren Scarlett Baker Turner. Lauren is named after her mother...we named the girl name after mother and sister. Scarlett is named after Seth's grandmother Scarlett. Seth said we didn't have to do but I wanted too. Like I was like this is a family tradition so let's do it! My mom says who give shit about family tradition. They had on in her family but she didn't do it because she likes K names...like Kate, Kylie, Kelly, and Kadan. It's weird but I love my name...better than Mary. No offense to any Marys out there! I just wouldn't want that name. **

**Sorry for talking to much about me and too much about you know. But now I like to say ways you may contact me. By email. Email is brooke swej 0 gmail . com without spaces. You can contact me by fanfiction...and facebook. No I am not on facebook. My cousin has a facebook. I go on every Saturday in the afternoon or night. So message me about that. And also I would like to say thanks for taking your precious time by reading this pointless paragraphs that you did not have to read but I wrote them so you would know what is going on. Anyone now about my stories on fanfiction! Another long paragraph!**

**So as you see Rising Sun is finished but I am writing this note. The sequel will be out in June or July...called From Dawn til' Dusk. It is about Lily mostly but you are going to go through some small short filler chapters in her life. You'll like them! I promise. That will be out this summer. Also Light will be continued...it is being rewritten. That will be out in September or August. Also I have another twilight story. Letters: Love and Heartbreaks...all human story...coming whenever I finish it. Then another Twilight Story. An Edward and Bella Love story...put up when I finish. Another Twilight Story...Black Pathway a Seth imprint story. You will be getting alot of imprint stories. Then after all that I am going to explore other stuff like Hunger Games...other movies...I will be done with Twilight for about a year. **

**That is all! Thanks for taking your time and reading this long author note! Thanks! Bye!  
**


	46. Chapter 43

**So hello! you guys forgot about the after party for Nessie's wedding...**

**like i was suppose to post that but i guess i forgot thought i did! feel like a complete fool!**

**this chapter 43! It is suppose to before the epilogue...sorry for forgetting!**

**you will like this i promise!hopefully you guys like to read! sorry for forgetting!**

**i was reading it and noticed I did not have up that chapter! that had some important information!**

* * *

Chapter 43

I changed into some sweat pants and a midnight tank top. I sat on Jake's lap and he held me tight. Lily was on Seth's lap. People were going to speak. Tons of people wanted to speak so I was going to let them speak.

My mom went up first. "Renesmee, I love you very much. I know you will be a great mother to Lily. I know you will make good choices no matter how bumpy the road is. You will keep trying and trying till it happens. I know you will be good one day. I know that one day you will be very excellent. Renesmee if you keep being no that path, you will lead to many successes. Good luck on your journey Renesmee Carlie Cullen or Black," said mom and she walked off.

It was father. "Nessie, no matter how many times I tell you no, you do what you want still," everyone laughed. "You don't listen. You done a ton of things that you shouldn't have but you learned from those mistakes. You tried living the way you wanted. Soon you'll be going back to school, no matter what. I don't care if you're married or not. The rules still are the same. Remember that Renesmee. But I hope you live a happy life. I hope you be a better person than me," I smile.

Soon all the bridesmaids went up and Susie. Alice spoke first, "We made you a song," I smile. Alice sang, "You will always be in my arms no matter what. I will always be holding on. Even know you wanna be left alone, I'll still be there waiting for you!"

Susie sang, "You be sad for the boy that broke up with you or something that's not going right with your best friend. You be trying to push away those thought and still try to be with us. We be yelling and making up like some plain old sisters! That's why we're,"

Everyone started to sing up there. "We're always being been on each other sides. We keep on tracing our steps back and continuing to be best friends forever. We always love each other," all of them say.

Claire starts to sing, "Even know no one likes you in my family I still be your best friend. Even if everyone hated you at school for being a whore or slut. I still am your best friend. Remember I will always love you."

Rachel stands up and sings, "Even if you stole my brother from me I am your best friend forever. Even if you started dating your high school teacher. I won't tell your secrets! I just will always be with you safely! That's why we're,"

They all started to sing again, "We're always being on each other side. We keep tracing our steps back and continuing to be best friends forever. We will always love each other!" They were finished.

I was crying. I buried my face in Jake's neck. Soon I hear Susie talking, "Renesmee look up. No ones going to care if you're crying or not!" I laugh and still bury my face in Jake's neck. "Fine, be that way bitch! Just kidding. I always will love you! Remember I love you much better than Jake loves you!" she shouts and I laugh.

"Sure whatever you say Susie!" she laughs.

"This is my maid of honor talk. I knew you be crying in Jake's neck after the song we just sang! I am just amazing. I know you are laughing. I know everything because we are BFFS!" I smile and look up. "I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Remember you're not a Renesmee Carlie Black till you are eighteen! Bye!" She ran off the stage and ran to me.

No one else goes up to talk. SO everyone just hangs out that evening.

"Jake, I don't wanna go on a honeymoon. Wait till I am done with high school"

"Fine with me," said Jake.

Everything was perfect.

Just perfect.

* * *

**Now this is the perfect ending to the last chapter! no wonder why i don't have my 200 reviews! **

**i can't wait for 200 reviews! welcome back Candie Marie Cullen who is catching up!**

**please review for the last and final chapter that is suppose to be before epilogue! **

**please review! thank you for all your time and effort for reviewing! :)  
**


End file.
